The Hand Fate Dealt Me
by Blondejoke101
Summary: Leah imprints on Nahuel, but imprinting on a half-vampire has some horrible concequences. Horrible concequences that could prove deadly to Leah and those around her. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Into My Mind

**A/N: This is the story of Leah's imprinting. I'll probably put out one chapter a week, until I run out of chapters I have completed. I just wanted to start putting it up. It got bored sitting doing nothing on my computer. The story is mostly in Leah's POV.**

**As always, I own nothing from Twilight. The characters are not mine, just the idea behind the story. **

*******

I don't know why I remember the conversation I had with Jacob this well. I remember every thing that was said with perfect clarity. Maybe it's because I told him of the inner workings of my mind for once. Perhaps it's because I showed him the true Leah that hides behind the hurt, anger, and aggression.

Or maybe it's because, well just because. I don't know. But every story has to have a beginning, and this just seems like the best place to begin mine. There are issues that happened before this that I don't want to get into. Not for the fact that they hurt but because I cannot believe I acted that way, and am embarrassed to admit that I did.

Well, this is the beginning of my story. It starts off with me in wolf form, thinking to myself when Jacob intrudes into my mind. _Inhale, huff. _Here we go.

'This is it, the night before we're all going to die. At least we're going to die doing what we were meant to do. Protecting our pack and our tribe, the humans of Forks and the surrounding areas, and our love-sick Alpha's imprint.'

'_Gee __**thanks**__ Leah.'_

'You're **welcome**, oh fearless leader.'

'_So why are you risking your life?'_

'I figure to protect Mom, Seth, and every other human around, besides, you should know that I'd do anything to protect Renesmee.'

'_Why?' _

'For two reasons. One, she is half human, and two, she's your imprint. I believe she covers two of the categories that us werewolves swear to protect. Besides, she's not the one that would have to live with you if she died.'

'_But, you never liked the vampires. And even though she's never done anything to you, you hate Bella. And Renesmee is Bella's child.'_

'It's never been what Bella's done to me, Jacob. It's what she did to you. At one point she was your Sam. She was to you, what Sam is to me. I hate her for it. And even though you two have resolved your issues, I still see that bit of Sam in her.'

'_But if she didn't reject me for Edward, she never would've had Renesmee and I wouldn't have been able to imprint on her.'_

'You **were **happy with Bella, and you wouldn't have had to worry about an imprint if she hadn't have left you for Edward.'

'_One, I wouldn't have known that and two, how can you say that? Nessie is my everything!'_

'Hey, you're the one who invaded my personal head space. I let you into the deepest part of my mind, to view some of my deepest thoughts. If you don't like them then you can get the hell out of my head space. It's bad enough that I don't have imprinting to look forward to use to escape my unrequited love for Sam, being the genetic dead end that I am! I don't need you flaunting** your everything** in front of me any chance you get! I'm going to sleep. I need to be rested for the bloodbath tomorrow. Goodnight'

'_Goodnight.'_

It was the next day that changed my life forever, so I don't know why I remembered that conversation. Oh, well. At least it made a good beginning for my story.


	2. I Can't!

CH 2:

**FYI: Anything underlined is an Alpha or Beta command. I decided to update more freequently since I am almost done with the story and can't stand making you guys wait a whole week for chapters I have already completed. As always, thanks for the great reviews!**

'_Okay everyone just stay in a straight line, and don't move unless I give the say so. We need to be seen and not heard, so to speak. Edward says that the Volturi will look for any excuse to attack, lay blame, and make the Cullens look bad. If we stay still and show that we can control ourselves and keep the secret, it will be better for everyone.' _

'_Aww but Jake. I want to tear into some vampires that are free game.' _

'_Not until I give the go ahead. If we attack prematurely, it assures the vote. We will not win. Until I give the say so, you will __not__ break ranks. Is that clear?'_

'_That sounds dangerously like a command, __**Alpha**__. Is it?'_

'_No, it is not a __**command**__. It's just some suggestions to follow if you don't want us to all get killed.'_

'Actually, yes, it is a command. You guys are not allowed to break ranks until Jacob says so.'

'_Who died and gave you the right to command us, Le-ah?' _

'In case you have forgotten, Em-bry, I am the be-ta. You know, the second in command. And as such, any member of the pack, short of the alpha, has to do what I **command **them to do.'

'_Leah, I promised them I would never take away their free will.'_

'**I** didn't.'

'_But Leah-'_

'No butts, Jacob. They should know to listen to you by now. Especially when what you're telling them to do could save their lives. Even if you don't give the request as a **command**, they should still listen. If they can't listen to your requests, and need a command to do something that is just common sense anyway… well, if **you** won't grow the balls it takes to command them, then **I** will.'

'_They're he-re.'_

'Seth, these are a bunch of vampires not some ghosts infesting a TV. Hardly appropriate.'

'_Well, I thought it was cool.'_

'_It was cool Seth. Just now is not the time.'_

'_If now is not the time, then when?'_

'When we're not all about to die would be nice.'

'_I just figured a little bit of levity would help a lot more than thinking how we're all going to die and leave behind loved ones with no explanations as to why we all disappeared, like it was a gang mass suicide or something.'_

'_Nice way to bring down the mood Seth.'_

'_Well, why do you think I said 'they're here' but you're the ones that made me ruin the mood.'_

'Guys, don't you think we better be paying attention to the negotiations, instead of bickering like two year olds?'

Well, for the next twenty or so minutes, things went on. I found it quite boring and no doubt you will too. I'm sure someone else has already filled you in on it in one of their books. Someone who had a much more interesting perspective. All I can say is that I wanted it over with one way or the other. And then _he_ came, and everything changed. _**Everything.**_

I didn't even have time to register the fact I had imprinted on him when I shrank explosively. And when I say explosively, I mean _explosively_. Everyone heard it and turned to stare at me. One second, no, one millisecond I was a wolf, and the next I was a human. Nude. In front of everyone. Talk about embarrassing. I tried phasing back and I couldn't. All I did was shake, I couldn't phase! I was angry, so angry that my whole body shook and my spine was convulsing with heat and I still didn't phase. Well, getting dressed was better than being nude and trying to phase while I obviously couldn't. I put my shorts and shirt on, then stood there glaring at everyone and menacingly as possible, daring them to challenge me. It didn't take long, and it didn't shock me when Edward 'yelled' at me (really he only whispered where I could hear it, and I answered him in my head, which he whispered in Jacob's ear), I figured he would be speaking for Jacob.

"_Leah, what the hell are you doing? Phase back! You're no help to us human!"_

'Don't you think I know that?! I'm trying! Don't you see me shaking?! I physically can't change. It's not working! What do I do Jacob? Help me!'

"Is there a problem Edward?"

"_Stay silent and play along while I talk to Aro. _- One of our werewolves can't stand fighting. She can't stay here anymore. She hates vampires in general and the leader is forcing her to be here. Can we let her leave? Really she was only here to witness and she doesn't want any part of this." Aro looked at me curiously. Marcus walked up behind him and touched Aro's hand. Aro turned to him. What was that about? Are they gay or something? I heard Edward laugh. Then Aro's sharp gaze turned to me again curiosity and interest lit upon his face. I heard him very faintly say to Marcus "Interesting." before he turned back to Edward.

"Yes, as I said earlier, you may go in peace. Of course."

"_Go, run._"

I didn't want to go. To just leave my family and friends. I wasn't sure what Sam thought of me ditching everyone. Hopefully Jacob had the good sense to tell him what little I knew of what was going on. There was another reason I didn't want to leave, but at that time it had slipped my head. Not being able to phase had seriously threw me through a loop. I knew I couldn't stay. I was a liability, a broken leg. If I couldn't phase, I couldn't fight. So I had to leave to help the others. I had no choice. I made it back to the Cullen's house when I heard the howling start. It was very loud but because of the echoes I couldn't tell if the howling was because we won or lost.

It was then I remembered I had imprinted. I had Imprinted! On the dark (male, obviously) vampire that Alice had brought. Well, that was why I couldn't bare to leave the fight. Then I realized if we didn't win, there would be no imprint anyway. I started to cry. I cried because I couldn't phase, I couldn't help my pack, I couldn't protect my baby brother, and from the pain of not being able to be with the dark male. Everything hurt so bad. I curled into the fetal position on the ground and sobbed.


	3. Why Not

Ch 3:

Ten minutes later I was still crying but the howls were getting louder. All of a sudden I was covered by dog drool, excuse me, wolf drool. Someone was licking my face, and by the draft I was getting wagging his tail at the same time. I looked up to see that it was Seth! The howls were howls of Joy! Immediately I stopped crying and launched myself at him, wrestling with him on the ground. I howled with joy.

"You know Leah, your howl sounds much better when you're a wolf. Why don't you phase and become one. Or are you too chicken?" Quil said, walking out of the woods.

"Quil, you have no idea what the hell you're talking about so shut the hell up!" Goddamn effing moron.

"Hey, you're the one who baled on us. '_I can't phase._' We all knew that deep down inside below all the tough talk you were just a chicken." Embry did _not_ just say that.

-Seth growls-

"Ooooh, you have to let you're little brother stick up for you?" Embry taunted.

"Embry, look! She's shaking! She's mad now! I guess you know we won, no thanks to you." Stupid effing people thinking I left on effing purpose.

"If you don't shut you're Goddamn mouth RIGHT NOW-" I threatened.

"Guys, I don't think she's lying. She should've phased by now. Her whole body is shaking." Quil said, looking worried.

I've had enough of their crap. "Leave- NOW!"

"Leah, calm down. We know you can't phase. We were just trying to see how mad we could get you. We thought it might have been a fluke, so we were trying to anger it into you, get it? Anger instead of scare! Ha, ha!" Embry thinks he's so funny. I'll show him.

"Embry, Quil, come here."

"What?"

-SMACK-SMACK-

"Ow!"

"That hurt Leah!"

"Jacob, there you are! Did you just see what she did?" Embry said in a very childish voice, even for him.

"No and I don't care either. Leah, why?" Jacob asked, not even sparing Embry a look.

"Because they were being jerks."

"No, why can't you phase? I understand after not being able to phase, you had to leave. We didn't want you getting hurt in your vulnerable state. But why _couldn't_ you phase in the first place?"

"I don't know. I was watching the half vampire that Alice found, and suddenly _poof_, I was a human. I tried to phase multiple times but all I did was shake. So to avoid embarrassing myself further I put on my clothes and left. It was only when I got here that I realized that I had imprinted on Nahuel and I almost went back. Instead I just sat here and cried because I couldn't do a thing to help anyone. In short, I have no idea why I can't phase."

"Wait. Leah _imprinted_?" Embry asked.

"_Leah _imprinted?" Quill added.

"Way to go sis!"

"Aww man! Even the girly wolf imprints before I do, and on a half-leech at that!"

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it. Wait, why did you call him a half-leech? We don't call Renesmee a half-leech." Generally we call her a half-vampire. Why does Nahuel get the term half-leech? It doesn't make sense.

"Since you weren't there you didn't catch a word that he just said." True, but what could he have said to make them use such a insulting term?

"Like how his name is _Nahuel_, he lives in _South America_, that he is _venomous_, and how he drinks _human _blood. That would be why we called him a half-leech. Because he kills and drinks the blood of humans." Quil said.

"Which means technically, he would be free game if he wasn't your imprint." Embry added unhelpfully. I had already guessed that.

"He, I mean Nahuel… kills… _humans_?" What? Not possible! He's good. Just my luck. Why do I have to imprint on someone who drink the blood of humans. The very type of vampire I despise the most.

"Unfortunately for you, yes. I know you have a lot to think about now. If you want you can go home to think. And we'll think of ways to help you."

"Translation: 'You aren't any help here. Go home like a good little girl so the men can take care of it.' Well whatever. See you guys around."

"Do you want a lift?" What are you, a moron? I just want to be left alone.

"It's not like I broke my leg. I can still run."

"Okay and don't worry. We won't tell anyone about your imprinting. And we'll ask Edward not to tell either. That's your job."

"Thanks." At least they're being nice about it, for once.

And that's when I took off. I ran and ran and ran, and thought and thought and thought. I didn't think very far though. The answers just wouldn't come. There was no legend that ever said anything about the wolves suddenly loosing their power to phase. Of course there was no legend about a female werewolf in the first place.

It's just my luck. I phase when I didn't want to be anywhere near Sam, and his pack is the only one I can be in. Then Jacob splits off into his own pack and I am finally somewhat happy. I mean I'm even his beta, but then I loose my power to phase. To top it all off, I get an imprint that would just as soon eat my mother when I brought him home to meet her. If he even likes me anyway.

My mind kept running in the same circles even though I ran in as straight a line as possible to get home. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep instantly. I hadn't slept much in the past couple of weeks.


	4. Epiphany

**A/N: I'm like addicted to the computer so I won't be on for a week to try to break my addiction. hopefully. so I'm giving this to you all as a good luck gift. hope you all like it! Wish me luck and hopefully i'll see all of your lovely writing no earlier than next saturday!**

CH 4:

It wasn't until 4:00 in the afternoon the next day that Jacob decided to come and wake me up. I must have been tired, to fall asleep for that long. What was it, twenty three hours?

"Leah, open up your door this minute! As your alpha, I need to talk to you. I've had an epiphany!"

"If you make it quick. You woke me up." He was positively jumping around my bedroom, looking like my brother on Christmas morning.

"You know how, the other night you said you were a genetic dead end and that you would never escape your love for Sam?"

"I believe the exact words were 'It's bad enough that I don't have imprinting to look forward to use to escape my unrequited love for Sam, being the genetic dead end that I am!' But anyway, go on."

"Well, half of that statement proved to be wrong, the half about how you didn't have imprinting to look forward to use to escape your unrequited love for Sam. You did. You did imprint and you did escape your unrequited love for Sam."

"Technically that's two thirds of the statement but get to the point already."

"Well, what if the other third of your statement was wrong? What if your not a genetic dead end?"

"Pray tell dear Alpha. This better not be one of your games. I let you into the deeper workings of my mind that night. Don't make me regret it."

"This is no joke. You know how many vampires we had around when you changed?"

"Yes, eight. The seven Cullens, and that nomad Victoria." Again, your point would be?

"Yes, but we only had a pact of six at the time, and no other males in the tribe were old enough for the genes to take effect so they could phase. I think that you phased because we had no other alternatives. No one else was ready but you. I think that girl werewolves were just a last resort, in case the numbers ever got so bad that we needed girl wolves."

"What about your sisters? They're older than me and have even better genes."

"But neither of them are living around vampires, so their genes aren't getting triggered. Or maybe they have to be near the tribe to have their genes turned on, and since Rebecca is in Hawaii, and Rachel was at college, you were the only available female."

"So you're saying I'm the only female werewolf because the fates are biased?"

"Pretty much yeah. I also don't think that it was a coincidence that you quit phasing the same moment you imprinted on Nahuel."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Please?" I just woke up. Does he expect me to be thinking as well as him right now? Not that he ever thought well in the first place.

"Well, imprinting happens to carry on the best genetic bloodline. Right?"

"Right." At least that's what the elders say. I never was one for biology and genetics and such.

"When we are phasing, we're not getting older, right?"

"Right."

"Which means we're not changing, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Supposedly.

"Which means you weren't getting the monthly curse, right?"

"We all know this, Jacob. Get to the Goddamn point already!"

"Now that you can't phase, it would follow that you might start up the monthly curse again. Get what I'm saying?"

"Um, sure. What you're saying is that, I became a wolf because I was needed, then right when I was needed most, I imprinted, which caused some sort of default clause to kick in and stop me from phasing so that I could carry children. But when do I become a werewolf again?"

"I don't know. You're the first female wolf ever."

"Are you saying I'm some sort of LAB RAT?"

"Uh, yes to the fates. But to me you're a valuable part of my team! My Beta! Did you figure out the imprinting problem with Nahuel?"

"Yeah, if he bites me I'm dead. If I have his kid I'll die, because birthing his kid could kill me, or to save me he would have to bite me. Which we all **know** is going to kill me. So I either get with him and die when he accidentally bites me, or die from broken heart because I can't be with him. Or kill myself when another werewolf kills Nahuel because he hunts humans. Any choice I choose, is fatal."

"Technically, he is able to eat some human food and he could go vegetarian the rest of the time, like the Cullens. According to Edward, he's toying with the idea to become less of a monster."

"He's **not** a monster!"

"Fine, less of a murderer. And if you imprinted on him, it means you'll have a good chance of having his kids, without dying so you can have more than one. So technically you should be able to have his kids and he won't become a murderer so you won't have to have yourself killed. And you should be able to be with him. That knocks down three of your rebuttals."

"Yes but, I'm not asking him to give up part of who he is. It'd be like asking me to stop running. But even if he does go vegetarian and even if I can have his kids the other choice left will kill me. Jacob, if he bites me I'm dead. And then you'll have to kill him. What do I do?"

"I don't know Leah. Maybe you should leave something that you and your imprint can figure out together."

"Probably. Thanks Jacob. For everything."

"You're welcome Leah. Oh, and I never thanked you for yesterday. Thanks for giving them the command, no matter how important it was, I just couldn't do it."

"You're welcome. But I'm not going to do it again. Grow a set of balls and become the Alpha you know you can be."

"I'll get right on that. And remember, we're all here for you. Me, Embry, Quil, Seth. Everyone."

"I know."

"Sam."

"What about him?"

"I just like seeing the way your face doesn't flicker with pain every time someone says his name. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Ha, ha. Funny."

"Sam, huh. Wow. Maybe I should go talk to him. Apologize for all the wrong that I've done to him and Emily."

"You better talk to Nahuel first. You shouldn't put it off too long, he might decide to go back to his home in South America."

"Where is he?"

"At the Cullens. Come on Beta-Dearest, I'll lead the way. But don't waste time making yourself presentable."

"I think I'll drive, so that way, I don't look like crap from running. Um, what if I get cold feet and can't tell him? Would you tell him for me?"

"No, you have to tell him yourself. If you don't, I will make sure that everyone, in either pack, will forever call you the chicken in wolf's clothing."

"You wouldn't."

"Hey, do you think I could catch a ride with you?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, I'm just going to zip home and grab a better set of clothes and a shower. I'll be back soon. And Leah?"

"What?"

"Does this mean you're cool with Bella?"

"I guess." If I'm going to be spending time with Nahuel, I better start getting used to the other lee- vamps. Gotta start thinking of them as vampires, not leeches.

I hadn't even thought of Sam once since I had imprinted. It shocked me to realize that I no longer felt anything for him. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero. No pain, hurt, betrayal, _nothing_! Maybe now I could renew my cousin-ship/friendship with Emily. God I missed her so. But first, I had to speak to Nahuel. That shower Jacob mentioned didn't sound half bad either.


	5. You Imprinted?

Ch 5:

I stepped into the bathroom with a pink tank top, denim short shorts, pink flip flops, basically everything I'd been denying myself since I started phasing. Hey, when you have to be ready at a moment's notice, it's usually just a pair of guys gym shorts (okay, Seth gave them to me. All I had to do was wear them once while going in the wolf usual, commando. No one wants them then.) and a tee-shirt. As I got ready to take my shower, I marveled at how good I felt. Not just good though. I felt absolutely 100% great. I've heard imprinting will do that to you.

While I was rinse, lather, repeating, I decided to plan what I was going to say to him. I knew full well that the minute I saw him again, I wasn't going to remember a word that I'd planned. Oh well. At least the planning helped my nerves. Planning what was going to happen always helped, so long as I was able to stay optimistic.

I wasn't able that day. I kept thinking of the hundreds of different ways that he could tell me that he wasn't interested in me, or that it wasn't going to work out. I almost trashed the whole idea 6 times but each time I told myself I was either going to do it, or I was going to be known as the chicken in wolf's clothing for the rest of my life. Not good.

I was putting some conditioner in my hair when I heard it. The very loud sounds of an argument. I peeked out my second story bathroom window and caught an eyeful. Sam in human form, and two of his pack members in wolf form were down there. Sam appeared to be having a heated argument with… Nahuel?!

I quickly pulled on my old shirt and shorts, not bothering to take care of my hair, and clattered down the stairs. I opened the door and paused when I saw the beauty that was Nahuel. I didn't have much time though. The situation had deteriorated drastically. Sam was in wolf form and fighting Nahuel! From the looks on the other wolves faces I could tell they wanted to join badly. Sam must have told them not to. With a shout I flew through the screen door, not caring what could happen to me while I fought Sam in his wolf form, while I was not.

I used my speed and my knowledge of Sam's fighting styles to my advantage. As Sam broke away for another attack he spotted me too late. We were rolling on the ground. I had his neck in my hands, squeezing just enough to make it hard for him to breath. Nahuel came up, trying to get between me off of Sam, to break us up and shouted at him, warning him to keep back. He just kept fighting trying to get in between me and Sam. I had to keep jumping in between Sam and Nahuel because they kept finding their way around me to get to each other. Nahuel seemed to sense that I was trying to help him and he tried to keep his punches away from me. And Sam was trying to keep me from Nahuel, I think.

We went on like this for a couple of minutes before a very loud whistle broke through our concentration, followed by a "HEY! BREAK IT UP!" I was forced to stop, I had to practically run away from the fight in order to obey my Alpha's command. Nahuel walked back about half the distance, keeping between me and Sam, who just sat there.

Jacob walked over to Sam and nodded, and telling him to go phase back so that we all could talk. Nahuel's beauty made me stare. Jacob took one look and started laughing hysterically. Sam just scowled. It was obvious he had at least been decent enough to put shorts on, but where he got them I have no clue, seen as I could see his shredded on the ground. He must of stole them from one of his pack members.

***

"Now, I would like to talk decently and get this all sorted out now, so later we can't say we had any miscommunications. Nahuel, Sam, Leah."

"I'm good Jake, except for the whole he-almost-killed-my-imprint-thing."

"YOU IMPRINTED ON HIM?!"

"Yes I did, got a problem with that?"

"That would explain why you attacked me, BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU PHASE? DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT I DID YOU EMILY? AND SHE'S _MY _IMPRINT! DID YOU _WANT_ THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU? SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET SO _STUPID_? AND WHAT WAS UP WITH YESTERDAY? YOU NEVER BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT, WHY DID YOU LEAVE? AND WHY DID YOU EXPOSE YOURSELF TO THE LEECHES? NOW THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU EXPOSED EVERYONE. WE'RE ALL IN DANGER AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS! DO YOU THINK I LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO PHASE! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO EXPOSE US ALL? DO YOU THINK I WOULD INTENTIONALLY PUT THE WHOLE _TRIBE_ IN DANGER? DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID? DO YOU THINK THAT ANY OTHER TIME I WOULD CHOOSE TO FIGHT YOU IN JUST MY HUMAN FORM? OH, WOULDN'T IT BE FUN TO SEE WHO WOULD WIN, A SIX-FOOT, HALF-TON BEHEMOTH OF A WOLF 10 TIMES STRONGER THAN A REGULAR WOLF, OR A FIVE FOOT SEVEN INCH 120 POUND GIRL ONLY TRIPLE THE STRENGTH OF A REGULAR GIRL! DON'T YOU SEE ME SHAKING IN ANGER? WOULDN'T I HAVE ALREADY PHASED AGAINST MY WILL BY NOW? I _CAN'T_ PHASE!" There were tears of anger rolling down my face. Nahuel was looking at me in alarm and I wiped them away but they were quickly replaced by others. He took a half step towards me but Jacob beat him there. He was rubbing my back trying to get me to calm down. For an idiot he could be considerate when he wanted to be.

Sam just looked dumfounded. All he could find to say was "Oh."

"YOU'RE RIGHT 'OH' HAVE SOME COMMEN SEN-"

"Leah, calm down!"

"WHAT, JACOB?"

"I think you freaked out Sam and his pack enough. You didn't even cry this much in front of them when he left you. He can tell you're telling the truth now. He hasn't looked that freaked since the first month you were a wolf, and you confronted him about your _problem_."

"Good."

"He's really your imprint?"

"Yes, Sam. He's really my imprint. Why do you think I fought you in the first place."

"What is an imprint?"

"She'll explain later Nahuel, right now you need to answer some very serious questions. Why are you here, how did you get here, and why did you attack Sam?"

"He's probably here to find some food."

"Nahuel's being questioned right now. Your turn is next Sam. Anyway, Nahuel go on."

"I wanted to talk to Leah about something. Alice had told me a bit about the werewolves, just who was who and that. She had mentioned Leah briefly, just saying she was the grey one and didn't back down from a fight easily. I didn't think much about her until I saw her yesterday. Immediately she intrigued me, especially when she turned into a human and left. I wanted to get to know more about her but the Volturi had to be dealt with first. By the time everything was over I went looking for her but she had left.

I found her trail but figured she had something to do and that I would see her later at the Cullen's since Alice said she was part of Jacob's pack. I went to the Cullen's but she wasn't there and there was another trail leading away. But then I heard Edward tell Renesmee, who must have asked where Leah was, that Leah was at her own home for now. I wanted badly to talk to her so today I followed the trail she had left from the house yesterday. It took me a while because I'm not a very good tracker but her scent was very easy to find, very much like my favorite flower. Eventually I made it here. I rang the door but she didn't come out. I thought I heard water running so I figured she was doing something and I decided to wait.

I was here for maybe three minutes, when he walked out of the woods and started yelling at me. How I had broke the treaty, and that the war was on. I tried to explain that I knew nothing of a treaty, that I was just here to see Leah. He wouldn't listen. He called me a filthy, blood sucking, human killing leach. Then phased violently to wolf, shredding his shorts might I add, and started attacking me.

So, Leah ran out of the house and got between me and Sam, pinning him on the ground by his neck. I went to help her, to get between them and break them up and she yelled at me. I almost backed off but I couldn't, knowing that she was fighting in her unsafe human form on my behalf. I didn't want her to get hurt. The fight seem to take much longer than it should have. None of us really wanted to kill the other, except Sam for me. I was defending myself first, then protecting Leah. Leah was protecting me, but not trying to hurt Sam, and Sam was trying to protect her and kill me. I think. It was all very confusing because we were all jumping in between each other. Then you showed up, and Sam went and changed, and now I'm telling you what happened from my point of view."

"And what did you want to talk to Leah about?"

"I don't really want to discuss it in front of other people. It's kind of personal."

"Okay, Sam. What's your side of the story?"

"Jeeze Jacob, you sound like a freaking judge, or maybe an attorney."

"Hush Leah, it's not your turn. Let Sam speak."

"Because of the big fight yesterday ended so… anticlimactically, I decided not to let up my guard. We don't want the Volturi to catch us off guard. I was running the loop with Jared and Paul- oh crap. Guys you can move now, I'm sorry I made you freeze like that for so long.- Anyway, I came across Leah's scent from yesterday. The smell of werewolf was so strong around the boundary line that I almost didn't catch _his_ smell. I thought he was hunting so I followed it. It was very fresh, only about five minutes old.

I followed it to Leah's house. We all know he drinks human blood, and I thought he knew the rules. I yelled at him and told him to get off our lands. I told him that technically was allowed to kill him because he was breaking the treaty, once for the boundary line, and once for the human blood. If I hear wind of him killing another human he will not live."

"If you so much as touch a _hair_ on his head, I will do the exact same thing to Emily."

"You. Wouldn't."

"You bet I would. I will protect him to the death. If you kill him, instead of killing you I'll kill Emily. That Victoria was right. Mate for Mate is the best way to go. Put you in the same pain that you put me in."

"I didn't mean to imprint on her. Why can't you just get over it."

"I did. Yesterday. This is about Nahuel. If you kill him- I'll kill Emily. This has nothing to do with you imprinting on her, except for the fact that it would put you in just as much pain as I would be in if you kill him. I don't care that you and her are together anymore. I'm happy for you and I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you. I owe you big for putting up with me during that time. But that won't matter if you hurt Nahuel."

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF?! YOU IMPRINTED ON A HUMAN KILLER AND YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM! OF ALL THE WOLVES, YOU ALWAYS HATED VAMPIRES THE MOST BECAUSE THEY'RE WHAT ULTIMATELY CAUSED ME TO BREAK UP WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. NOW YOU'RE CONDONING THE VERY THING YOU HATED!"

"OF ALL THE PEOPLE! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE BEEN THE HAPPIEST THAT I IMPRINTED! NOW THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH A SNIDE, SCARTASTIC, EX-GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE NOT HAPPY THAT I'M NOT MAD AT YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOT HAPPY THAT I IMPRINTED, THAT I WON'T BE PINING AFTER YOU ANYMORE LIKE SOME LOST LITTLE PUPPY. AND I CAN'T HELP IT I IMPRINTED ON A HALF VAMP! I HAD NO CHOICE!

Look, it was a thousand times stronger than love at first sight, and that's not something you can fight against. It wasn't my choice, I didn't expect it to happen, but it did and I can't take it back. I love him. Good bye."

"That was cold Leah."

There was a thousand pounds of pain in his voice. He turned around and started walking back to the woods, shaking from sadness or anger, I couldn't tell which. He didn't even make it to the woods before he phased, shredding his second pair of shorts in twenty minutes. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and exhaled loudly. I hated to dot it but I wanted him gone, and that was the quickest way. Those were the exact words he said to me when he left me for Emily. I felt bad for doing it, those word's hadn't been easy for him to say, knowing that he would be breaking my heart. And just because he imprinted, didn't mean he didn't care about me. For me it was easy, he didn't have a heart to break. Emily had it.


	6. My Story

Ch 6:

_Look, it was a thousand times stronger than love at first sight, and that's not something you can fight against. It wasn't my choice, I didn't expect it to happen, but it did and I can't take it back. I love him. Good bye."_

"_That was cold Leah."_

_There was a thousand pounds of pain in his voice. He turned around and started walking back to the woods, shaking from sadness or anger, I couldn't tell which. He didn't even make it to the woods before he phased, shredding his second pair of shorts in twenty minutes. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and exhaled loudly. I hated to dot it but I wanted him gone, and that was the quickest way. Those were the exact words he said to me when he left me for Emily. I felt bad for doing it, those word's hadn't been easy for him to say, knowing that he would be breaking my heart. And just because he imprinted, didn't mean he didn't care about me. For me it was easy, he didn't have a heart to break. Emily had it._

************

It was only Jacob, Nahuel, and I then. I quickly forgot about Jacob as Nahuel started talking. The way my name rolled off of his tongue, I couldn't get enough of it.

"Leah, you still haven't told me what an imprint is. I gather, well I gather nothing. Werewolf culture is so… confusing."

"Tell me what you came here to say first."

"What's that got to do with the definition of your imprinting on me?"

"Maybe all, maybe nothing. It all depends on what you wanted to say to me."

"It's… complicated. I don't want to scare you off."

"I'm sure this is just as complicated, if not more so. Besides, I'm not easily scared. Anyway, you came here to tell me something and you didn't know I had to tell you something."

"I could say the same about you. You were getting ready to go to the Cullen's to tell me something."

"How do you know that?"

"Jake told Seth, Seth told me. And he told me it would be better for everyone if I went to you because you don't really like the Cullen's."

"I'll be talking to that kid. I can't believe he forgot about the treaty."

"You should go first because for Seth to tell me-"

"Oh, will y'all shut up? Leah, please go first."

"But Jake! You don't know how hard this is! You got lucky, imprinting on an infant who will grow up with the truth and fall in love with you as she grows up. No big imprinting talk needed!"

"Either you tell him, or I will. And then you will forever be know as the chicken in wolf's clothing."

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm leaving so you can tell him in private. See you."

He walked into the woods, though how alone he actually left us I couldn't trust. I peeked at Nahuel out of the corner of my eye, and saw he was watching me. I decided to go sit on the porch, and he followed, preferring to remain standing. I indicated he could take a seat but he didn't. Maybe he wanted to be ready in case he was attacked again.

I realized I had never _really_ looked at him. Just enough to determine that he was my imprint and to determine that he was fighting with Sam and needed protecting. As if anyone who looked that smoking hot needed protection! It was obvious that the psychic had gotten to him. He was wearing black sneakers with dark red trim and black pants. For a shirt, he wore a very tight, dark red button down, that looked like it caressed his every muscle. The colors were very vampiric but his shirt was unbuttoned and rumpled from the fight and I could see part of his chest. Woah, Nelly I wanted to feel it so bad, it brought a whole new meaning to "rock hard abs".

I forced my eyes to continue up and was not disappointed. He had his hair out of the braids and it was long, wavy, and as messed up as his shirt. It cascaded over his shoulders and stopped half way between his shoulders and his elbows. His eyes were a warm teak, not the norm for any blood sucker "vegetarian" or not. I felt the shock cross my face and he must have seen it because suddenly his face was full of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. It just shocked me."

"What did?"

"Your eyes, their color. They're brown. I forgot you were only a half vampire, and I was expecting your eyes to be red."

"Is that a problem that they're not?"

"Red eyes means you feast on humans, it means that if you kill a human from this point forward, they have the right/permission to kill you and all the other Cullen's because their side broke the treaty."

"Treaty, what treaty? And who's going to kill me? And what is imprinting? So many questions to ask, so little answers you have given. Please tell me!?

"You may as well sit down, it's a long story. I'll start from the beginning. We're shape shifters. We chose the form of wolves to protect our tribe from 'the cold ones', A.K.A. the vampires. Vampires were feasting on our tribe so we developed the ability to shift to wolf form to protect our tribe and defeat the vampires.

The werewolf genes are passed down through direct descendents of the original tribal elders. Billy Black, Jacob's father, has the most direct lineage from our tribe. He is one of the tribal elders. Almost like the chief. Everyone listen's to him. Because Jacob is Billy's son, Jacob is the true alpha.

Anyway, vampires trigger the gene to take power. If there's no vampires around, the pack doesn't start phasing, so in a way, there is no pack. But once the vampires come, and that gene is triggered, you are able to phase for the rest of your life. But when you phase, you don't age, so Theoretically you won't die unless someone kills you. Even then it's very hard. It's not like you can take a knife and stab us. Within a couple of minuets, it heals. Broken bones take hours or days, depending on the severity.

The first chief really tested the anti aging theory. He stayed the same age for three generations before he met his imprint. Usually, an imprint is a mortal human so a werewolf eventually decides to stop phasing so he can spend the rest of his life aging with his imprint, and die with her. Stopping phasing is extremely hard. You have to have a lot of mental control because you don't just phase on will, severe anger can cause you to phase unless you get a good grip on it-"

"You keep mentioning imprints, and you keep using male based pronouns, yet you're a female. You never say 'he or she' or anything like that. It's always he. Why?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway… gee, now I lost my train of thought. Thanks. Okay, fine. Imprinting. Involuntary, irrevocable, everlasting love. Some people say it's to continue the best suited werewolf bloodline. You see a person and instantly you love them so much that it's painful to be without them or away from them. You give them what they want/need because it's too painful to deny them anything.

Imprinting is forced but so beautiful, most of the time anyway. Before you came, I absolutely hated imprinting. It was the bane of my existence, it ruined my life.

Sam, the person we were fighting with, is the alpha of the other pack. At one point he and I were neck deep in love. We were even engaged. My cousin Emily was my best friend and was going to be my maid of honor but she hadn't met him yet.

One day she was at my house when he came over. All it took, was one look and all of a sudden it was over. He ran from the house and into the woods, of course by then he was phasing. I didn't know it at that time. He called me a couple of days later saying he needed to talk to me, that he had done some serious thinking. I went over to his house after school, it was close enough to walk, I didn't need a bus like I would to get home.

He met me outside and told me 'I'm sorry but I don't think we should go out anymore. I just don't love you anymore. I saw your cousin Emily, and… look, it was a thousand times stronger than love at first sight, and that's not something you can fight against. It wasn't my choice, I didn't expect it to happen, but it did and I can't take it back. I love her. Good bye.'

I was so angry. I started to shake. At first it was just my hands, then it was my arms. I couldn't even form words in my head, it was just a blind fury. The shaking transgressed to my whole body, I felt like I was shaking apart. A look of shock crossed Sam's face, he saw what was going to happen a second before it actually did. He phased, shredding his clothes and was inside my head when I phased for the first time. All my firsts had been with him, and that was another one. Like I wanted another reason to love him, when he so obviously didn't love me anymore. He explained to me everything that I'm explaining to you now.

Before then, I had grown a couple of inches within the last month, and I was stronger, and Sam didn't know that I was going to become a werewolf. Actually, he wasn't looking for me to become a werewolf because I was a girl."

"How very sexist of him!"

I hadn't realized it but he was two steps above me. I had been lost in the story. I was brought back to reality when he said that and I realized he was running his fingers through my short, shaggy hair. I grabbed his hand and slid up the two steps that separated us to be able to wipe off all the conditioner that he had gotten on it from my interrupted shower. He looked just as shocked as I was to realize he had been doing that without realizing it. Finally I got all the conditioner off but he made no move to remove his hand from mine. I left it there. Content to be able to hold his hand and continued with my story, still playing with his fingers. His hands were fascinating.

"Actually, no. Sam was never sexist. He had a reason for not believing that I would ever phase. I am the first girl in the history of my tribe that ever phased. Ever. At anytime before, it had always been a male, I am the first female wolf.

Because of that, I thought I was a genetic dead end. I thought I couldn't imprint, have children, or anything. I was the girly wolf. More tom boy than any other girl had ever been, because I had taken a role that was traditionally the role of the men in our tribe. Because of everything that had happened, the love of my life snatched away from me by my own cousin, having to spend every day in his head and in his pack and feel the love he felt for Emily, the love he used to feel for me. I became a bitch. I made everyone else's life miserable.

Then Jacob, the true alpha, split off and formed his own pack with my baby brother. I took the opportunity to get away from Sam. Slowly I have been becoming more decent to my pack members, if not more happier, and Jacob made me his Beta."

"So what was Jacob talking about, 'He hasn't looked that freaked since the first month you were a wolf, and you confronted him about your _problem_'?"

"Oh, well. The first time I phased was the day he broke up with me. Two weeks before, Sam he had became another one of my firsts when he became my first sexual partner. When I started phasing, I stopped, you know, _changing_ but I didn't know that. I thought I was pregnant, with his child and I confronted him about it. We went to the elders to figure out what to do and they told us that I wasn't changing because I was somehow frozen in time. I don't know. It didn't matter, because I wasn't pregnant with his child. Oh how happy I was!"

"So what is the treaty about and who's going to kill me?"

"The treaty was formed the first time the Cullen's came to Forks. The pack leader knew they were a different sort of vampires. Their eyes will tell you that. Their eyes are a light gold color, evidence that they drink animal blood instead of human blood. It takes months for the blood red to fade to gold, but one human for the gold to turn to red. That's why Bella's eyes aren't light gold yet. She's only five months old, her eyes haven't totally diluted yet, even though she hasn't drank human blood.

But anyway, I digress. So the treaty was formed, so long as the Cullens, and any visiting vampires stay off of Quileute lands, and don't drink the blood of any humans, the Quileute's won't expose their secret to the other humans. And the treaty goes the other way too. No killing of the Cullen's _friends _although any nomad that poses a risk in any way is fair game, and we stick to the pack lands.

You were granted a reprieve because 1: you obviously did not know about the treaty, and 2: you did not harm anyone. Sam had followed your trail and he would have been able to tell if you had a snack. If you had, you would've been killed on the spot, imprint or no."

"You guys really don't approve of the feasting on humans huh?"

"No, although there is a grandfather clause of sorts. So long as the vampires hunt well out of state, it shall be allowed. And I have to accept it because you're my imprint. If you feasted on my mother, I'd still probably accept it, although I wouldn't be happy, I couldn't really do anything about it. Except kill you myself so you can die with dignity, and then kill myself so I can be with you where ever you go."

"Okay, fine. No more humans."

"Are you sure? I mean, that's a pretty big decision. You're changing you're whole lifestyle."

"I don't want to be a monster anymore, Leah. I don't want to kill any more innocent people. I killed my mother, I turned my aunt, and I kill roughly twenty-four people in a year, one every two weeks. I want to stop. Besides. I want to make you just as happy as you want to make me. And you deserve someone better than a purple people eater."

"You're not purple."

"Oh, well. I was a people eater."

"Any more questions?"

"No."

"Good. Oh, wait. You can't bite me. You said you were venomous, I'm allergic to vampire venom. Well, all werewolves are technically."

"What?"

"If I get you're venom inside of me. I'll die."

"Okay, I'll be sure not to bite you."

I looked up from his hand and his face was only inches away. I could count every eyelash that he possessed. Our heads tilted towards each other and-

"Leah, and Nahuel, sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G-"

"JACOB BLACK, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oooh, Leah's mad! Better run before she phases and catches me! Oh, wait! She can't! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Shall we go after him, Leah?"

"Lets."


	7. Wake Up and Smell the Blood, Dog!

**We took off after Jacob, but since I was in my human form he was much faster than us. By the time we got to the Cullen's, Jacob was already sitting on the porch, his personal protection in place. "Nahuel!" The little half-vamp shrieked.**

"**First comes love, then comes marriage.-"**

"**Jacob, if Nessie wasn't on your lap-" I warned**

"**Yeah, yeah. I know. I wouldn't be able to sing, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"**

"**Nessie, come here! I've got something to show you!"**

"**What is it Nahuel?" She said, springing up in an instant and worming out of Jacob's loose grip to run to him. God bless my imprint. Jacob was oblivious of the fact she had left his lap because he was still singing.**

"**Sucking their thumb, peeing their pants, trying to do the hula dance!"**

**I leapt at him, knocking him to the ground, only to be interrupted by Bella and her annoyingly high voice. "No violence in front of Renesmee!" Huh, I guess things still aren't cool with us, despite what I told Jacob. I could tell I still hated her guts. **

**Nahuel chose now as the time to taunt me "You spend any longer in that position and I might get worried that I'm not the only one you love." **

**I shot up and all but ran towards Nahuel. "You don't really believe that do you? You know I still love you and only you, right?" Ugh, when did I become so insecure? Oh, right. At the same time I imprinted.**

"**I know that, Leah. I was just teasing." He said setting Renesmee down so she could go to Bella and wrapping me in a hug. I sighed and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. **

**Finally I pulled away, glaring at him. "Jerk." **

"**Jerk?" He asked.**

"**Yes, jerk." I said definitively.**

"**Okay," he said, grinning evilly and yanking me into his chest.**

"**Hey! What was that for?"**

"**You said, 'jerk' so I did. I thought it was one of those 'Jump' 'How high?' things. Only I didn't ask the 'How high' part."**

"**Very funny, Mr. Comedian you are. I don't see why you just don't get a stage act and a career."**

"**Oh, bite me." he said, narrowing his eyes in a playful manner.**

"**How hard?"**

"**Now who's the funny one?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.**

"**Me." I said grinning foolishly.**

"**Oh, get a room already!"**

**Jacob pulled me away from the little world I had slipped into with Nahuel. I realized we were not the only ones outside. The whole family was doing something or other. Jasper was refereeing Edward and Alice who looked to be practicing their fighting skills over in the corner of the lawn. They were moving so fast that the only way I could tell it was specifically them was process of elimination. **

**Esme and Carlisle were tending their flower gardens, moving at about double the speed a normal human would, but I could still see it was them. Wolf eyes rock! Bella was near them playing with Nessie. **

**Rosalie was busy-boding around, picking up sticks and what-not that were in the way as Emmet was mowing the lawn. It was really disorienting to see him mowing the lawn at a human speed. I mean, don't you think he would be running it and pushing it so he could get it done quicker? **

**Nahuel looked to where I was staring and said, "He can only go as fast as the machine, otherwise the machine can't handle it."**

"**What, now you read my mind? Should I start calling you Edward?"**

"**Actually I was just talking to myself. Looks like we were thinking about the same thing."**

"**You know what they say, great minds think alike and all that." I turned around and jumped, almost running into previously said Alpha.**

"**Hope I didn't interrupt anything **_**important.**_** Hint. Hint."**

"**Jerk." Again I was pulled into Nahuel's chest, this time facing the same way he was. His arms wrapped around my waist and his head was resting on my left shoulder. He whispered into my ear, "I forgot, How high?" causing me to giggle. **

"**Leah, what was that?" Jake looked shocked.**

"**A giggle, I believe girls are allowed to giggle from time to time."**

"**But, you're Leah. You never giggle."**

"**You can't say never 'cause I just did just giggle, so Ha!" I laughed at him.**

"**Who are you and what have you done with Leah?"**

"**I believe you asked the same exact thing the first time you saw me after Samuel broke up with me. So, I am Leah and the imprinting fiasco with Samuel tied me up and left a very mean and snide person to take over. But now I'm back!"**

"**Ooookaaaay… uuuuuum, I don't remember you being so… energetic before Sam broke up with you."**

"**I blame it on the newer, better, and an infinite amount more preferable imprinting fiasco that Nahuel caused."**

"**Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to talk about the implications of yesterday. What happened in that meadow."**

"**Jacob, we've been over this already. I **_**can't**_** phase anymore. That's the **_**ultimate **_**conclusion. What **_**more**_** could you possibly want to talk about?"**

"**I've been thinking and the more is the fact you exposed us all for what we really were in front of the leeches! They'll know who we are, where we came from, everything! I understand that you didn't imprint on purpose but… it couldn't have been at a WORSE POSSIBLE TIME!"**

"**WAKE UP AND SMELL THE BLOOD **_**DOG**_**!" Rosalie shrieked, running up from somewhere behind me and Nahuel. It shocked me that she was coming to my defense. Not that I resented it… much. Then I remembered that she was like me. She wanted kids but couldn't have them. No wonder she was coming to my defense.**

"**I WASN'T ASKING YOUR OPINION BLONDIE!" Everyone gathered around at this point. Except Bella who took Nessie into the house. That agitated me. When you mix werewolves and vampires there's bound to be arguments, Nessie should get used to that.**

"**WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED IT IF YOU THINK IT WAS LEAH'S FAULT THAT THE VOLTORI CAN NOW FIGURE OUT EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! THEY ALREADY KNOW PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW, EDWARD KNOWS ALMOST EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!" She got right up in his face for a moment forgetting about his "wet dog smell". **

"**YEAH, BUT HE- WHAT'S YOUR POINT? THEY DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING UNTIL SHE ACCIDENTALLY PHASED!"**

"**WRONG MUTT! THE MINUTE ARO TOUCHED EDWARD'S HAND, HE LEARNED EVERYTHING EDWARD KNEW ABOUT YOU DOGS! IT WAS NO ONE'S FAULT, ESPECIALLY NOT LEAH'S! IT'S ARO'S GIFT, TO KNOW EVERY THOUGHT A PERSON, OR VAMPIRE, HAS THOUGHT THE MINUTE HE TOUCHES THEM! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHILE YOU WERE BUSY PLAYING MR. BLAME-IT-ALL?!" **

"…"

"**THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE YOU START CAUSING PROBLEMS."**

"**Rose, calm down. We need to talk about this rationally." Carlisle cut in, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently pulling her away from Jacob, who's nose I am pleased to say was pinching from the scent. "Jacob, it was no one's fault. I'm sure Aro even knows about Leah's imprinting." Bella saw the arguing was over so she brought Renesmee back out.**

"**How would he know that? None of us touched him after it happened." Jacob asked.**

**Edward cut in "It's Marcus' gift. He can see relationships. He was surprised by what happened between Leah and Nahuel. He was more shocked than when he first saw the love that Bells and I shared. Aro put the clues together and decided that that was probably what happened, and he was interested because he got to see it. But he had to let you go, he had to play Mr. Nice-Guy for his witnesses."**

"**Thank you Edward." I said stiffly. And then more warmly, "Thanks for getting me out of there. I would have stayed but I wasn't much help in Human form."**

"**We know Leah." Carlisle said reassuringly. "Now we just need to figure out what Aro's going to do about the wolves. Alice, I know it's a lot to be asking but do you see anything?"**

"**I've had my inner eye on them since yesterday, after they left. All Aro's decided is to talk to Joham. That's all I can see. It goes black after that. Nothing seems to be coming our way."**

"**That's fine. If anything changes you'll see it, hopefully."**

"**I will. Who's up for a game of baseball?"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, tomorrow night. Tonight there won't be nearly enough thunder. Leah, Nahuel, Jacob. You'll join us right? And the rest of your pack?"**

"**Of course!" Nahuel and Jacob chimed in. Looks like I was going too. **

"**I'll play ump. I always was a fan of baseball, I just can't keep up with you guys in human form."**

"**We've got ourselves a game!" Emmet crowed, speaking up for the first time.**


	8. Aro's Interruption

We, as in my guard, Retna, and I, walked into the clearing where I could hear the vampire in question pacing. Joham his name was. "Father" of three female half vampires and one male half vampire. He is making a nuisance of himself if you ask me. No race could ever be superior to full vampires. Either way though he needed to stop. He would expose us yet, if he just allowed the humans he impregnated to run around spreading stories of "dark angels with sparkling skin". That was a major no-no if we didn't want the humans learning of our existence, which trust me we didn't. He turned to face me, already having been aware that I was there.

"Joham? My name is Aro, and I am here to talk to you about your activities concerning the female humans."

"Aro? As in from the Volturi? It's a honor to meet you. You came to talk about my clan of half vampires right? I hope you will be pleased with them. They are the super-"

"Why don't you just let me read all about it, here let me touch your hand." I held my hand out to him and he took it. The minute he touched my hand, I learned he had a special power. He could control the people around him, so far as telling their body what to do. It made it easy with the women, he could make them do to him what he wanted them to, or he could make them freeze, which was better than tape in his idea. People had an uncanny ability to escape tape, and it left for such a limited range of motion in his belief. The only reason he didn't use his powers on me was respect. I also learned why, how, when, and to whom he did what he did.

The why was because he believed he was creating a super race. A race that could easily pass for a human, yet be just as deadly as one. A race that healed incredibly fast, even though they could still bleed. Much like those shape shifters from at the Cullen's town.

The how wasn't new. The same way that charming Renesmee had been created, but for much less pure reasons, for it was evident that he did not love his children. Not the way that Edward loved Renesmee, nor the way I loved my guard. He loved them the same way a person would love his rare coin collection, as possessions. The to whom was equally as obvious. It was basically any beautiful human woman capable of having children. That was quite obvious even without my special power.

The when was five dates, yes five. For it seemed that there was one child that Nahuel had not known about. Four out of the five children had a special power, they seemed to flip Joham's power slightly, much like Renesmee had flipped Edward's and Bella's.

The first date was over two hundred twenty years ago. The oldest female child, Elizabeth, for even though the children were of Southern American descent, he could not give them such names. It seemed that she had super control of some of her body's reactions. Like she could control her heart rate and adrenal glands, much the same way we control breathing from time to time. Both these traits came in handy in a fight. She was Joham's main protection against other vampires.

Another twenty years went by and he had another girl. Her name was Carol. While Joham had control over a person's body, she had control over their thoughts and beliefs. She could change a person from a devout Christian to a staunch Muslim. Or from liking cheese to disliking it, depending on her will.

Fifty years later there was another child. It was his first son Nahuel, although Joham did not know Nahuel's power. But that was because another vampire, his aunt Huilen, was raising him. She was the reason he did not know Nahuel's power. He couldn't observe Nahuel with Huilen around. It didn't take Joham long to realize that his son was "no good", having been raised by a woman to show compassion for humans. He didn't have Carol use her power on Nahuel, only humans deserved such degrading tactics. Anyway he soon realized he would need a better son.

Then he entered a lull. For a hundred and twenty-five years he wasn't able to create a child. Joham quickly learned that if he wanted his "children" to actually live past birth, and if he didn't want any more mishaps like Nahuel, he would have to look after the mothers and make sure they were drinking blood of some type. He gave Carol and Elizabeth that job 24 years ago, and 7 years later Samantha had matured. Samantha had control over her growth, whatever she wanted to grow, or shrink, she did. She could also control her scent, making it full vampire, human, or nothing at all instead of just that delectable mix of human and vampire that all half-vampire children seemed to have. She was his spy. She could even become a man, or more man like.

Those were the three siblings that Nahuel knew about. There was one more, maturing three years back, that Joham had forbidden his daughters to tell Nahuel about. He was Joham's pride and joy, and Joham named him the first thing that came to his mind. Talbot. While deviating from the mean, Talbot was a French name and meant "Bloodhound". Quite appropriate seen as he was ruthless, obedient, as faithful to the cause as Joham himself, and loyal. Talbot was everything that Nahuel was not. He was Joham's pride and joy. "Bloodhound" was also appropriate because while Talbot could not talk, he could get into the minds of others without needing to touch them. Much like Renesmee, only the difference was that she was to him, what I was to Edward. She could _show _as well as _tell_, but only one person at a time. Talbot could only _tell_, but he could tell everyone within a 100 yard radius of himself. Also, it was very difficult to find any trace of him having been in Joham's head. The thoughts he gave Joham looked remarkably like Joham had had those thoughts himself. Neat trick.

"Such a good use for and otherwise almost useless species, don't you think?" Joham asked.

"Actually I just prefer to drink from their blood." He must know that I disapprove. He was wasting perfectly good blood to make his little freaks, and I told him so.

"That's your opinion, but what brings you here anyway?"

"Actually, Joham, I came here to stop you from creating this super race. They present a major problem."

"I see no problem."

"There is another half breed out there, her parents are Edward and Bella Cullen, in Forks, Washington. Notice that the mother is still alive, Edward changed her, so at least one mother wasn't another waste."

"Really, well I must go meet the parents. We should see if the half vampires can breed."

"She's not old enough to mate yet, only six months old." I felt the need to protect little Renesmee. Such a special child, I would love to have her on my team. I'd love to have her whole family. But to do that, I needed to help them first. Instead of trying to fight them, I should just make them know me. Glad I know that now. "You shouldn't try to mate them. She has already found her mate, or should I say her mate has found her."

"What are you saying?"

"Well there is another race excluding humans and vampires, and other half vampires. They are known as shape shifters and they are mortal enemies of most normal vampires. They can take the form of wolves. The stories say that they imprint, of fall in love at first sight, with the person most capable of helping them carry on the shape shifting genetics. There's seventeen of them, two packs, and a handful of them have already imprinted on humans. But two of the shape shifters have imprinted on the half vampires. The Alpha and Beta of one of the packs have imprinted on the Cullen baby and your son."

"My son?! A shape shifter imprinted on one of my sons? I won't have it! I'll split them up! I'll force him to mate with the other child when her time comes."

"She imprinted on Nahuel. So you can't do that to them, and by them I mean Nahuel and Leah, and Jacob and Renesmee. It'd be like telling me to try to mate with anyone other than Sulpicia. I won't let you touch them. Otherwise we'll leave you in peace." I held out my hand to shake goodbye, and to see Joham's reaction to what I said.

"Alright. I'll leave them alone." Joham said, taking the offered hand. I got a second reading of his thoughts and found one quite interesting. _Father, I will take care of the problem for you, he never said that _I _couldn't._ So Talbot must have been quite close. Now that I stopped to check I did smell something that walked the line between food and vampire. Just enough vampire to counterbalance the smell of food. That was what Renesmee and Nahuel smelled like. _I will deal with the werewolves._ That didn't sound half bad to me, someone was willing to do my dirty work. I like that.

"Remember, you are not to kill Jacob, Renesmee, Leah, or Nahuel. Good-day my friends." I left, my guard following along behind me.


	9. Of Spaghetti, Carrots, and Pizza

After the fight between Rosalie and Jacob, I didn't know what to do. The baseball game wasn't until tomorrow. I walked listlessly around in a circle, Nahuel following behind as he had attached himself to my hand, trying to decide what to do. Mostly everyone had went back to their previous tasks. Then I realized that I was hungry. Edward, who was taking a breather with Alice and Jasper (why did he need a breather? He doesn't even need to breathe!) immediately sprinted to my side. "Are you hungry, Leah, Nahuel? Do you want me to get you all something to eat?"

Rosalie was still standing near us she stepped up next to Edward. "Why don't you take Nahuel hunting, show him what's fair game and what isn't? I'll find some food for Leah."

"Um, okay?" Edward said, reading her mind. "We'll be back in a couple of hours, Leah. By midnight at latest."

"Actually, I want to stay here for now. Maybe some other time Edward? I don't want to leave Leah yet." Nahuel said.

"Nahuel, I'll be fine, so long as I know that you're coming back and that you need this, it's fine! Go eat with Edward." I told him.

"No. You told me your story, I want to tell you mine."

"Later is cool Nahuel. We can go whenever, just tell me when you're ready." Edward said.

We followed Rosalie in the kitchen and she fixed us spaghetti. I couldn't let all her kindness for me slip by. "Hey Rose? Thanks for the grub. It's really good!"

"Thanks. Not many people know I like to cook. Esme does too so I just let her take over." Rosalie said with a small smile, watching me eat. Nahuel just stared at his food putting it on his fork and sniffing it slightly. I decided to ignore it.

"Thanks for sticking up for me with Jacob. Not that I needed it, not at all!" I added hastily. But I didn't want to sound ungrateful so I said "I'm just glad to know someone is on my side, even if it is a leech, no offence."

"Well, you've been dealt a really shit life and I don't think you need any more." She said, leaning on her elbows against the table. They really have the "human" thing down.

"I like to tell the Dealer, 'You hit me again, I'm-a gonna hit you.' But I think he's deaf 'cause he doesn't listen." I said with a shrug. Rosalie gave a small smile while Nahuel continued to sniff his food. "It's spaghetti, Nahuel. An Italian dish. Just eat it."

"But it smells like plants. Tomato, durum wheat, and oregano." He said incredulously.

"That's because that's what spaghetti is made out of. That and you have parmesan cheese on the top. That's about it."

"You want me to eat _plants_?" He asked, looking disgusted.

"Woah, I eat plants all the time, what's your problem with it?" I asked.

"Obviously you've never listened to the first half of _Disgustipated_ by Tool **(lyrics on my page)**. If you want I'll repeat it to you."

"Dude," Rosalie said, exasperated "It's just a stupid song. It's not true. Don't you think Edward would have shared that little bit of information with us, just for kicks? And then there would be an awful lot of dead vegetarians out there if they thought carrots and other plants could actually think." She smirked.

"Rosalie, Edward can't speak the language of the plants! They think and talk in a completely different language, and even if you could understand the language none of you have hearing good enough to hear them!"

"Oh, and I suppose it's your gift, to be able to talk to trees and such?" She asked snidely.

"Yes."

"Looks like you got dealt a shit hand too!" Blondie laughed.

"No knocking my imprints talent!" I said, then went in for the kill shot. "At least he got a talent, as you guys call it! It's not like super beauty is a talent, and evidently your scull is thick but not enough to keep Edward out."

"Girls-"

"Yeah, well- well- well at least I have a man who isn't scared to eat plants!" Blondie said.

"Girls!

"Yes Emmett is! The other day he wouldn't eat pizza because he didn't want to have to puke it up!" I countered, ignoring the strangled shout from Emmett

"_Girls!_"

"That's not fear! We are not able to digest plant cells! Something with the cell wall. We have to puke it back up! And no one likes seeing vampire puke!"

"GIRLS!" Nahuel yelled, successfully gaining our attention. "I can't actually talk to trees! That's not my talent! I was just joking because I have never eaten human food before really. Why have human food when I could have the humans that are cooking it? And Rosalie, I'm sorry but I'm not eating something that looks like your hair with blood all over it! I don't actually believe in _Disgustipated! _Cheese-n-crackers!" Everyone was laughing outside. Even little Renesmee. Rose and I started laughing at how silly we had been acting.

"Cheese-n-crackers? What the heck is that?" I asked.

"Sensitive ears are all around." He said, pointing to Renesmee through the window.

"Oh… So, what does Vampire puke look like, Rosalie?" I asked, hoping to get on her good side.

"Well, The last time I saw it was like, three years ago, when Bella forced Edward to eat pizza. Puking that stuff up is not pretty, but it's pretty funny to watch!" She laughed at the memory.

"Ugh… Rosalie! Stop envisioning it! It's ugly!" Edward shouted.

"Quit reading my mind!"

"I wish I could!"

I decided to sneak off while those two were arguing. Nahuel followed me out the door. I waved goodbye to Jacob and walked into the woods, Nahuel following behind like a little lost puppy dog. I smiled at the irony of it. Just a couple of days ago, I was the little lost puppy, although I never would've admitted it.


	10. Nahuel's Story

We walked well out of earshot of the bickering Edward and Rosalie. I found a dead log. It was as thick as my waist was high. I jumped up and sat down, making sure to leave enough room on either side of me, so Nahuel could sit where he wanted. He sat on my right side, a couple of inches away. "It's your turn." I said cheerily.

"My turn for what?" Nahuel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you my story, I want to hear yours. I know you're a man of few words but I want to know everything." I said.

"If you insist. My mother named me Nahuel, after the jungle cat. Her name was Pire. It is said she was extremely beautiful, my aunt says too beautiful. That was why my father chose her. He knew she was special. And how could she not be, when she gave him the son he wanted? But I am not the son he wanted, not truly. I'm getting off topic though.

As soon as Mother knew I had come into being, she went to Aunt Huilen for help. They had been very close and told each other everything. Aunt Huilen quickly deduced what had happened. Mother had been seduced by the Libishomen and I would be half Libishomen. They went on a hunt for Joham, my father for all intents and purposes. Aunt Huilen hunted for Mother when Mother became too weak to carry on. Their bond had been strong, too strong for Aunt Huilen to just sit and allow her sister to die. Anyway Mother's favorite was the jungle cat, though Aunt Huilen had only been able to catch one for her. Mother named me accordingly.

As one life enters the world, another has to leave. But why it had to be Mother, especially after I see Bella, I have no idea. My aunt never truly forgave me for taking the life of her best friend, her favorite sister, and then biting herself so she could never go back to hr family. I remember growing up, her intensions were always clear to me. Everyone's are."

"Can you read minds like Edward? Is it your special gift?" I interrupted. I was totally entranced in Nahuel's warm teak gaze. The only thing I could smell was his warm musky scent. If it weren't for the fact I have a very thick head I'm sure I wouldn't be able to string two words together.

"No. I can read people and their intentions. Their body language speaks to me. That's why I didn't react as strongly as I probably should have when you told me your story and about the imprinting. Your body language told me you were already at peace with what had happened to you and it told me that you really did love me and that it wasn't a bad thing. Your body language, the way you acted every time you said the word told me it was a _very _good thing."

"Oh." As Nahuel talked he used his body to display what he was saying a lot. I found it amusing. I love the way he tries to show everything he's saying. Reading people's body language must make him use his own a lot more than normal. If people can't read his body language as well as he can read theirs, he must try to over compensate for it. This is the most I've ever heard him speak. He's more of a hands on person. I like that. Samuel just talked so much, he had to explain everything, and God forbid if you didn't listen or cut him off. "What else about your family?" I asked.

"Well I have three sisters. Elizabeth is by seventy years my eldest sister. She can manipulate her body's chemical reactions. The only thing she can't mess with is venom because she has none.

My second sister Carol is also older than me, but only by fifty years. She messes with the way people think. Father has forbidden her to use her powers against my sisters, other vampires, and I. He says it is just a tool to toy with the humans, and she has great fun playing with it.

My third sister, Samantha, is the youngest out of all of us. She has the power of disguise. She can take on any human appearance, she can even make herself look like a guy. None of that would be useful if she couldn't also play the scent she outputs. Recently, a couple of years after she matured, she took on a more masculine scent very similar to mine. She said it made her smell and appear more powerful. Father was pleased with her decision because she can add the scent of venom, even though she has none in her system.

I haven't seen any of them in a while. I was planning on visiting them after we were done up here, but now I don't want to go. I find it much more enjoyable up here. Especially since my father isn't here." His whole body went stiff, displaying what he thought of his father.

"You really don't like your father, do you?"

"No. If it weren't for him, my mother and aunt would have led long and happy lives. Granted I wouldn't have been born, but such a small price to pay if it meant I wouldn't hurt them. My father is to blame, but if I had been even a girl, my mother might not have died, at the very least my aunt would've never been changed." He said.

"Hey! Imagine if you were a girl!" I said, getting slightly irritated. "That would make me like, Lesbian or something!" **(I have nothing against homosexuals or how they show it. Leah on the other hand, well, she don't care so long as it isn't her and they're not flaunting it.)**

"What's that mean?" Nahuel asked me. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"You know how it's usually a guy falling in love with a girl?"

"Yes?" He said unsure of where this was heading.

I looked up, determined to see his reaction "Well, lesbianism is a girl falling in love with a girl, and if you had been born a girl, I would have become lesbian or maybe it would have been Seth imprinting on you instead of me!" His eyes got wide at the thought and he shuddered.

"Scary thought." He stated.

"What you and Seth?"

"No, if I had been born a girl, that would have been understandable. No the scary thought came from two girls falling in love. It's just not natural." **(Apparently Nahuel isn't too fond of it either. No offence meant though. Please, I never thought I'd have to say this but, no flames!)**

"Weird." I said grinning. "Most guys get turned on by girl on girl action."

"Not this guy." He shuddered again. "Although you are definitely beautiful enough, I mean if I were a - I'd still go out with you if we were both girls." He looked like he was trying to dig himself out of a nonexistent hole.

"Nahuel quit groveling, I know what you're trying to say. I would too, but it's still a scary thought."

"Yes." Nahuel said, then his stomach growled.

"I wonder what time it is." I said, looking at his eyes, which looked starving even though they were still their teak color. "Do you want to go eat. I just realized I pulled you away from your spaghetti."

"I think I'll take Edward up on his hunting offer." Nahuel said grimacing at the thought of human food.

"Great! Let's get going!" Edward said jumping up, effectively scaring the crap out of us. I fell backwards off of the log we were sitting on, taking Nahuel with me as he tried to catch me. Laughter filled the air as I stuck my head cautiously over the (did I mention it was fairly huge?) log to see the whole Cullen clan, and Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry sitting in a semicircle around the log.

"Took you all long enough to realize we were here!" Emmett boomed.

"Just how long have you all been there?" Nahuel asked, standing up and offering me a hand, which I took gratefully.

"Long enough to know you would be into me if you were a girl!" Seth said, rolling around on the ground, laughing, and hiccupping at the same time.

"Can't we ever get a minute's privacy?" I mumbled.

"Nope!" Jacob said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh shut-up!" I growled.

After a while everyone stopped laughing and Edward took Nahuel out to hunt. Before he left I told Nahuel I was going home because I didn't feel like hanging out at the Cullen's anymore. It was the not so perfect end to a not so perfect day, but still it was the best day I'd had In a long time. Who needs perfect anyway? I fell asleep, looking forward to baseball tomorrow.


	11. Baseball

Baseball was more fun than I ever imagined. The game was very fast paced, but I was getting better at umpiring, with Renesmee's help because she was too little to play. They told me their rules, how they were different from regular baseball, and it was fairly easy to tell when they were cheating. Even Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry were good, although they really didn't stand a chance running in human form, and it was very unpractical for them to phase and shred his clothes every time he hit the ball. Embry and Seth were on Nahuel's team, who were up by a couple of points.

Nahuel was not the best player out there, I must admit. But that was only because he couldn't keep up with the full vampires. In the second inning though he fell into a rhythm, which he changed every now and then to keep the vampires guessing. He would hit the ball low and as hard as possible, so that by the time the vampires caught up to the ball it was rolling on the ground, and by the time they were able to throw it back he had made it to second base safely.

He also rocked at stealing bases. He ran dead silently, a habit he picked up in the jungle because he liked to sneak up on his prey. I was just thankful that Alice couldn't see half-vamps and that Edward was on his team, so that way Nahuel could not be foiled by Edward reading his mind, or Alice seeing his moves.

It was the end of the ninth inning and Nahuel was on second base when Edward shouted, "NAHUEL'S GOING TO STEAL!" Nahuel just stood there innocently when Alice whipped around and threw the ball to third, hoping to get him out before she realized that he hadn't even left second.

Jacob lobbed the ball back to her saying, "Edward's on the other team, remember? He's not shouting that to help you." Edward and Nahuel must have rehearsed this move because when Alice turned back around Nahuel made a quick shot for third. Alice heard him stomp his foot on the base when he made it there, his other footsteps too silent for even her to catch. She turned around quickly to find him on third base. She looked dumbfounded, not able to believe she had been tricked by them. I was laughing so hard that I doubled over and could barely catch my breath. She threw the ball way harder than necessary at Emmet who was batting. Emmet hit it so hard that both he and Nahuel made it home before the ball was found, thus winning the game!

We were all cheering ("we" being the winning team) and laughing. But our party was brought to an abrupt halt when Edward froze, and then screamed, "WHAT?!" before going down into a defensive crouch.

"Edward? What's going on?" Bella asked, flitting over and pulling Renesmee to herself, presumably putting her shield out around her from the flinch I noticed on Edward's face. "Are the Volturi attacking us again?"

"No, I would have seen that!" Alice yelled. "Edward, tell us what it is!"

"It's Sam's pack, he's coming here to confront Nahuel for the death of two of their pack members. He's coming here for revenge."

"WHAT?!" Jacob and I screeched at the same time. "Edward, translate for me, I'm going wolf." Jacob spit out, already shaking. At least he remembered that the rest of us would want to know what's going on. Embry, Quil, and Seth phased immediately, not caring about their clothes.

"There's no need, Sam's coming Human first, to try to talk Nahuel into giving up. And to tell us what's going on so we won't think he's breaking the treaty."

"You're damn right I'm going to make sure you leeches know I'm not breaking the treaty. Not when he broke it first." Samuel said, stalking out of the woods, his pack flanking him. I immediately placed myself next to him, knowing that if I tried to shield him, he would try to shield me, and we'd just end up fighting over the frontal position. I counted two less werewolves than what there were three days ago, but I couldn't tell which ones were missing. They must have been two of the new ones I didn't know yet.

"Whatever happened it wasn't Nahuel, Sam. He's been playing baseball with us all day." Carlisle said becoming the leader he was known for.

"For all you know he might have done it while he was out hunting." said Samuel, for that was who he was to me now, Samuel.

"I've been here all day. What am I supposed to have done?"

Sam glared at him, "Quit lying, leech. We know it was-" I growled audibly, nobody calls my imprint Leech, even if he is a half a one by my old standards. Key word being _old_.

"Will you please tell me what I did then?"

"You already know."

"Then tell the rest of them, because if _I_ don't know what I did, then they definitely don't!"

"Emily and I were going to hold a party for the whole pack and their families, and each person was going to bring something to eat. Everyone was going to be there. Then a half hour before the guests were due to start arriving, I got a call from Collin's parents he and Brady had been hanging out at Collin's house and laughing in the back yard because I gave them the day off and ordered them not to phase if they didn't need to. They were messing around in the woods. Twenty minutes later, Collin's mom went outside to get them for lunch." Suddenly his eyes filled with pain but he pushed on with vehemence with another death glare to Nahuel.

"She found their bodies at the edge of the woods. Collin's head had a gunshot wound in it, Brady had a bite mark to the neck. She barely made it into the house and called me before she went into shock. She's one of the few parents that actually know about the werewolves. The first time he phased was right in front of her, she was lucky he was so shocked by the phasing that he didn't attack her. Anyway, I ran to her house as fast as my legs would carry me. One sniff of the air was all it took. It was that mix of human and vampire that Nahuel and Renesmee have, with the added hint of venom, which is why I knew it was him, besides the fact that Renesmee is too young to do that." He never took his eyes off of Nahuel through the whole story.

"That's why I know it was Nahuel, that scent and that he is quick enough to catch them both by surprise. They were too young to be able to phase and fight as quickly as the rest of us." He finished.

"How long ago was this?" The little half-vamp spoke up. Her odd voice startled me, she never used it if she could help it. Samuel looked to her before reluctantly answering the question.

"She called me at four fifteen, and it's now past five."

"Mama, may I please go speak to Mr. Uley?" Renesmee asked, squirming in her mother's grip.

"No Nessie, Sam isn't quite safe right now." Jacob said hoarsely, putting his hand on her arm that she held outstretched.

"The only one I'm dangerous to is that Leech and whoever decides to get in my way." he growled narrowing his eyes at me. I took a step forward at the same time as Nahuel.

"Let her go and talk to him, Jacob. I don't see Bella and Edward grieving over a little casket." Alice said, with a faraway look.

Bella walked up to Samuel, Jacob at her side, both unwilling to let Renesmee touch him. I didn't blame them. I've never seen Samuel that mad before, it was scaring me. Renesmee put her hand out and said "Let me show you Mr. Uley."

He cautiously put his hand to hers and immediately his eyes fluttered closed. "What's she showing him?" I asked Edward, curious as to why she would want to talk to Samuel in the first place. Where did she pick up his last name anyway? Doesn't really matter right now.

"She's showing him what happened today, that Nahuel was with us _all_ day. She's sticking up for him and showing Sam that he's wrong. That there was no way it could have been Nahuel." He said, smiling triumphantly. My respect for Renesmee just went up twenty thousand points. Anyone who was willing to stick up for Nahuel, while being about one fifth the size of a very scary looking man, would be at the top of my book. I all of a sudden became more tolerant towards Bella and Edward, for creating the world's best negotiator.

"If you just stop to really smell Nahuel, I'm sure that it won't be the same smell as at the house." She said frowning with sadness. This was one big problem for a little kid. I felt sorry for her. Her life has so far been one problem after another.

"I'm just going to smell him, Leah. Don't jump all over me. Nessie had a convincing story but I need to make sure before I decide." He cautiously walked up to us, and stopped ten feet away, sniffing the air. "No it's not the same scent, but I know that scent was half-vampire. Half-venomous-vampire. You sure you're sisters aren't venomous?"

"Positive."

"Well who could it be then?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, and I formally apologize for blaming you Nahuel." Samuel said stiffly.

_Huff. _"Accepted I suppose." He said. My gentleman! Even though he didn't need to be one

"Now we just need to know who did this and why a half-vampire that none of us know is killing werewolves."

"Did you try to track the scent?" I asked.

"Yes, but we lost it once it hit the ocean."

"What about the trail it used to get to Collin's house? Did you try tracking that, to see where it came from?"

"It used the same trail to get in as to get out. It was one straight line too. He was in and out, very quickly."

"They must have gotten lucky."

"Or they know what they're doing." I said

"Everyone is to travel in pairs, no one is to go anywhere alone. It's probably safe to say that they're not going to attack the Cullen's, if only because there are other half-vamps that have befriended them." Samuel ordered. Jacob nodded in agreement. The group split up after that, Samuel's pack going to La Push. Jacob allowed Quil and Embry to follow, since Quil had to go protect Claire and he couldn't go alone.

The rest of us went back to the Cullen's, our baseball victory ruined.


	12. Charlie's Place

"_Everyone is to travel in pairs, no one is to go anywhere alone. It's probably safe to say that they're not going to attack the Cullen's, if only because there are other half-vamps that have befriended them." Samuel ordered. Jacob nodded in agreement. The group split up after that, Samuel's pack going to La Push. Jacob allowed Quil and Embry to follow, since Quil had to go protect Claire and he couldn't go alone. _

_The rest of us went back to the Cullen's, our baseball victory ruined._

*******

Seth and Nahuel wouldn't leave my side for an instant all the way back to the Cullen's house. I didn't mind Nahuel so much, but Seth bothered me. I didn't need a reminder that I was completely vulnerable. They finally left me alone when I realized, and told them, that I needed to go to the bathroom.

I was shocked when I saw the familiar shade of red in the toilet, I never thought I would see that color in a toilet again. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset. On the upside, that meant that most likely I could have children with Nahuel, not something I wanted to think about right now, no matter how good it sounded. But on the downside, I never liked the side effects that came with the monthly curse. I wondered the best way to get away from everyone to do some feminine shopping but I decided to debate it later, when hopefully Edward might not be able to hear.

I heard a faint thank you coming from down the hall and went red with embarrassment. I also heard a "Check in the bathroom cabinet, we might still have some of that… _stuff _from when Bella was still human." Thankfully they did. I sighed a little sigh of relief. I wouldn't need to go shopping quite yet thank god.

I exited the bathroom to find Nahuel and Seth standing guard like sentries. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Are you going to leave me alone Seth? I can take care of myself after all."

"Not with renegade half-vamps on the loose." He said in a serious voice.

"Speaking of which, I want to get back to La Push. Jacob should go home too." I said, remembering Mom.

"Why?" Clueless idiot.

"Don't you think Mom might be slightly worried about us, if there's something out there killing werewolves?"

"Oh, _crap_! You're right. Hey, now you can introduce Mom to Nahuel!"

"Speaking about introductions, why haven't I met your aunt yet? Where has she been hiding?"

"She left shortly after the Amazons. She misses the rainforest terribly. But, I won't be able to meet your mother right now. I'm hungry. I need to hunt. You don't want me accidentally hunting your mother, do you? I mean, I only just decided to go vegetarian." He looked worried.

"I… alright. You can always meet her later, when you feel your ready." I sighed. Giving your imprint what they want when they want it can be hard sometimes.

"Who's up for a trip to Charlie's?" Jake asked, coming up behind us.

"Actually we were just going to go see Mom." I said.

"Great, she's at Charlie's. They want to see us and Sam to discuss security. Even Bella and Renesmee are going."

"I suppose this means I should postpone my hunting trip." Nahuel said. "Do you have any raw steak around here? I'll eat that instead. It's one of the few human food that tastes good."

"Yeah, Esme keeps this place stocked with food for us and Renesmee. Glad to hear you are coming." Jacob said.

"What about Edward? Why isn't he going to Charlie's?"

"He said something about having to cleanse his mind. Using intense musical therapy or something." I heard a laugh ring through the house. "Actually no, I'm picking on you. He already told me about your monthly problem. He's one of the one's running the line."

"Can no one keep their mouth shut? I would prefer it if not everyone knew about my weaknesses! God!"

"Leah, all it means is that you're able to have children. Where I come from, that's a strength, not a weakness." Nahuel said wrapping his arms around me. All my arguments faded from my mind. He's just that good.

"That was not something I needed to hear about! Bad mental image! I think I need to join Edward for some of that intense musical therapy. Leah and Nahuel. Ugh." He shuddered.

"Suit yourself."

"Hey, I'm going, I'm going!"

"So what's going on? Are all of us going to be there?"

"No. Like I told you some of the vampires and wolves are running the two separate routes one around Forks, and one around La Push. Just until we can get everything figured out."

"Oh, okay. Let's go!"

***

There were many of us at Charlie's house. We were using it as a buffer zone. Neutral ground. Switzerland if you will. Billy, Mom, old Quil, Samuel, Jared (Samuel's new Beta), Jacob, Seth, Carlisle, Jasper, Charlie, Bella, Nessie, Nahuel, and I were all there. It was a tight squeeze, but not as tight as Christmas. God that was a nightmare. Any way, we were trying to hash out a new treaty. Obviously the old one wasn't going to work anymore. Charlie was the only unbiased one out of all of us, not wanting to be immersed into this too far had actually made him more important to us all. Go figure.

He read the four notes that Billy, Sam, Jacob, and Carlisle had drawn up, stating what each person wanted from or in the treaty. Then he got out a pad of paper and started writing. We sat like this for twenty minutes, while Charlie drew up a new treaty as quickly as possible. Carlisle set up a laptop and printer, ready to type the treaty verbatim from Charlie's mouth.

"Okay, from what I have been told, the old treaty had two separate lands, one for the vampires, one for the werewolves. Because of a new threat, the old treaty has become useless, and actually a problem. We are here to create a new treaty, assign shifts for surveillance, and create new rules regarding the treaty.

"First rule: the Cullen's, or any visiting vampire, are never allowed to bite or drink from a human, and the shape-shifters are not allowed to kill or otherwise injure any vampire. These rules are to always be followed unless there are special circumstances where it has become necessary to "break" the rules. " Charlie seemed to be a pro at this. I guess he didn't get to be chief of police for nothing.

"Those two rules have to be followed, and when it is possible, any breach has to bee approved by everyone sitting in this room right now, or by the next closest descendants, should someone die." He paused for a minute, looking ahead in his notes. This was totally boring but it was very important. I tried to look interested, but those rules were really pretty basic.

"Next, the Cullen's have proven themselves beyond trustworthy so they're henceforth allowed to come onto Quileute lands, but any visiting vampires are not allowed. And neither the vampires or the Cullens are allowed to reveal the presence of the others to any humans unless it is an instance of imprinting or mating. " That was a new one but Billy, Samuel, and Jacob did not look shocked.

Carlisle looked up from his laptop and said, "Thank you. You have no idea how trusted I feel now. We will not mess this up."

"We know," Samuel said. "That is why we have given you and your family the permission."

"Hem-hem." Charlie coughed, gaining all of our attentions again. "Now for the surveillance. The grounds to be watched over are all of Forks and La Push. A whole circle around the two towns. From what Sam said, he followed the scent to the beach until it got lost in the water. The places where it would be dangerous for the werewolves to be running is where the Cullen's will run, since Carlisle said most humans can't see them when they run. Hopefully you can pick up the scent of this unknown half-breed.

"From what Billy said there are 14 werewolves, and I know there are eight vampires, and one half vampire."

"Fourteen? Where did you get fourteen? Shouldn't there be fifteen? And aren't there _two _half vampires?" I cut in. I didn't think anyone else had died and counting Nessie there were two.

"Leah, you can't phase right now, so we can't count you in helping with surveillance, and Nessie is too young to be doing this." Jacob said, blanching at the thought of Nessie being out there.

"Well then what can I do to help? I may not be able to run the line but there's got to be something I can do!" I was desperate to not be a help and not a liability.

"Not really." He said grimacing.

"THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!" I don't see why I'm not allowed to help at all.

"LEAH, WHATDO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ABOUT IT? I CAN'T MAKE YOU PHASE AGAIN! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!" He shouted, waving his arms around.

"YOU'RE THE _ALPHA_ JAKE, _ORDER _ME TO PHASE!" This was my last ditch attempt, and he recognized it as such. He took a minute to calm down so he didn't accidentally phase. If I couldn't phase when he ordered me to… I let the thought trail off, waiting for him to give me the order.

"Leah phase. Right now. Go wolf." he said in his Alpha voice. I tried but it just didn't work. I just stood there shaking, looking like a fool. "Leah, I said PHASE."

"Jake, I don't think I can." I said, giving up. Everyone was watching me, silent as the grave.

"Seth, I placing you as temporary Beta until Leah gets her abilities back."

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN I CAN'T EVEN BE BETA ANYMORE?"

"Leah, my Beta needs to be someone who can phase! And until you can phase again, you just don't fit that bill. I'm sorry!"

Everyone stared at Jacob, shocked that he would say such a thing. Nahuel went to wrap me in a hug but I shrugged out of it, walking to the door. No matter how mad it made me, I couldn't argue with his logic. I opened it and walked out, shutting it quietly behind me and sat on the steps. They obviously didn't need me in there if I wasn't beta anymore.


	13. Again

"_Leah, my Beta needs to be someone who can phase! And until you can phase again, you just don't fit that bill. I'm sorry!"_

_Everyone stared at Jacob, shocked that he would say such a thing. Nahuel went to wrap me in a hug but I shrugged out of it, walking to the door. I opened it and walked out, shutting it quietly behind me and sat on the steps. They obviously didn't need me in there if I wasn't beta anymore. _

_*******_

It was dead silent in the house, then Renesmee walked out and sat on the steps next to me. She went to put her hand on my cheek, then thought better of it remembering that I didn't particularly like her showing me things. "That was quite mean of Jacob. He shouldn't have been so cruel to you." I heard a sharp intake of breath from the house, almost like Jake had been punched in the gut. Everyone must have been listening to us.

I smiled wanly at her. "I know, but he need's a Beta that will be useful in a fight, not a Beta that is at home, unable to do anything."

"It's not your fault you can't phase."

"It wasn't my fault that I could phase in the first place." I said shrugging. "I'm not angry at Jacob, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not angry at anyone."

"_That's_ what I'm worried about. You're not angry at all! You're not acting like yourself."

I jumped up, "THEN TELL ME WHO WHAT OR WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ACTING LIKE, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW! FIRST I WAS 'LEAH, SAMUEL'S FIANCEE' THEN I WAS 'LEAH, THE BITCH' PUN INTENDED, THEN I WAS 'LEAH, JACOB'S BETA'. JUST FIVE MINUTES AGO I WAS 'LEAH, JACOB'S BETA-THAT-CAN'T-PHASE'. WHAT AM I NOW? 'LEAH, THE GIRL-WHO-DOESN'T-KNOW-WHERE-SHE-BELONGS-ANYMORE' THAT'S WHO!"

I looked at Renesmee again. She looked scared. Her words are so mature that sometimes that I forget she's still a little kid too. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I wasn't yelling at you, not at all." I said in a reassuring tone, or what I thought was one. She still looked scared but she wasn't looking precisely at me. I followed her gaze, turning around and gasped. "Jacob?" I squeaked out. "Get out here!"

Everyone came rushing out, and stopped when they saw the very bloody looking Paul, standing in the middle of the back yard. "Paul, what's happened?" Samuel asked urgently.

"It's Quil and Embry. They were at Embry's house, walking up the back yard when it happened. I was making my rounds when I smelt that foreign scent from Collin's. I followed it to Embry's house. Quil was human, he never stood a chance. He had a bite mark in his neck. Embry was different. The only thing I can think is that he must have had time to phase before he was shot. There's blood everywhere but I think that Embry got in one good swipe before it happened, or directly after. There's foreign smelling blood everywhere. But not the smell from Collin's. And while it was half-vamp and half human, there was no venom smell in it."

"There must have been two that time. A male and a female."

"Embry, Quil. It can't be. It's not possible!" Jacob started running towards the woods, phasing and shredding his clothes. Seth took off after him. I couldn't believe it. What half vampire could kill two werewolves? Granted he might be able to sneak up on the two of them and kill one. But two? Never. Even Collin and Brady couldn't have been taken down by one. Two maybe, but Samuel had only mentioned one scent.

"We need to go investigate. I would like Carlisle, Jared, Jasper and Nahuel to come with me. You guys proba- Hell, why don't you all come? We need everyone we can get to investigate." Samuel said.

"If you run into Edward, tell him that I stayed here with Renesmee. I don't want her anywhere near there."

"You can't stay here alone Bells, someone should stay with you. Do you want me to?" Charlie asked, concern lacing his face.

"Charlie, I'm not going to be much help up there. You should go and see if there are any witnesses or something. I'll stay here with Renesmee and her mother." I said shocking even myself.

"Why? I thought you would want to be in on the action." Samuel said.

"Purple smoke and screechy noises I can handle. Blood I can't. Why do you think I never liked hunting like a wolf if I could help it?"

"If you're sure." He said shrugging.

"Want me to stay too, Leah?" Nahuel asked.

"They need you. You're the one that knows most of the half vampires. Maybe you could help them. I'll be fine here with Bella." I ground the name out. The only reason I was staying, besides the blood, was because when Jacob finally remembers he ditched Renesmee, he'll be glad to know that I stayed to help watch her. Like I told him, I'd do anything to protect her. Bella I could take or leave.

Bella walked into the house carrying Renesmee. I followed them, bitter I couldn't do anything to help. Everyone else took off to Embry's house. I couldn't believe it. Our pack just went from five members, to three, in a half an hour. Wow.


	14. Gone

"Leah, I can't believe it. Quil and Embry. I'm sick of just sitting around and waiting. I can't begin to guess how you're taking it. Not being able to phase. Especially when two of your pack members have just been killed. Now you're stuck with me baby-sitting you, when I know you can take care of yourself. This has been one hell of a day. Four werewolves down, within four hours. It's gotta be hard. I have no idea how you're taking it, when you knew them so well. I mean I knew Quil and Embry, and the only thing keeping me from running tears over them is the fact that I can't run tears, if you know what I mean. But you knew them so well, through-"

"Bella, please stop." Her constant bell like blubbering was grating on my nerves. Especially when I always morn in silence. Convenient name for her. Isabella. Bella's voice Is-a-bella. That brought me a dry laugh and a curious glance from Renesmee. "I just thought of something funny." I told her.

"Miss Leah, two of your friends were murdered. Shouldn't you be sad instead of laughing?" Coming out of a grownup's mouth that would have sounded rude and like they thought I didn't care about my friends, but coming out of Renesmee's mouth, she was truly confused by it.

"Darling, I'm sure Miss Leah doesn't want to answer your questions right now."

"No, she's fine. Renesmee, different people deal with bad things in different ways. Some people cry, others get angry, others become extremely nice. You use whatever works to get you past the bad times. I tend to use a dry, sometimes hurtful, and most of the times bitter sense of sarcastic humor. If you really want to know what I was laughing about, I made a joke about your mother, Isabella's name. Cause you know how her voice sound's like a bell? I said 'Bella's voice Is-a-bella'." Renesmee laugh while Bella scowled.

"But that was nice humor. You were complimenting mama." Yeah kid, you believe that. No, I decided to play nice

"I've been known to say nice things every once in a while." The house was so silent without everyone in it. It took me a minute to remember that this was probably how Charlie's house always was. The next fifteen minutes dragged on in silence. I was just considering turning on the TV when I caught a familiar scent at the back door. What was Nahuel doing back here? I let him in before he could knock.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, walking up behind me with Renesmee in her arms. Gosh, the kid can walk.

"I wasn't much help there. I didn't know the scent and there was nothing I could contribute. I wanted to come be by you. I mean they were your friends. Bella, Edward wanted to see you."

"Edward's there?"

"Yeah, he heard us coming in and decided to investigate. He said not to bring Renesmee, he didn't want her to see them. I was wondering if I could take her and Leah to a movie or the beach or something? Get their minds off of it for a while?"

"Thanks Nahuel. That would be fine. A movie sounds really good, but if you take them to the beach it's really too cold for Renesmee to swim I think. I'll leave you guys the car. It'll make getting around even easier. See you all later. Love you Renesmee." She handed Renesmee to Nahuel and took off to see what her hubby needed.

Nahuel quickly put her down, fishing in his back pocket for something. He pulled out an envelope, addressed to everyone. "Just leaving them a note telling them where we went. How do you feel about Ruby Beach. I looked it up. It's a thirty minute drive on the 101. But I don't have a license. Can you drive us?"

"I don't have mine either but so long as we keep moving and don't attract attention, it shouldn't be too bad. Want to go to the beach Renesmee." I couldn't wait to get away for a while.

"Yes, Miss Leah, the beach sounds great. Thanks Mr. Nahuel." She sounded oddly serious. Then I realized it was the formalities that did that.

"Renesmee, you can just call us Leah and Nahuel. The formalities aren't needed between friends." Nahuel said dropping the envelope on the table. We walked out to the car and I strapped Renesmee into her child seat, something Charlie had apparently insisted upon. Something about daughters of cops breaking laws.

I strapped her in and slid out of the backseat, only to have Nahuel slide into it. "Why are you sitting back here? Don't you want to sit up front with me?" I asked him.

"Car's frighten me. Going in excess of eighty-five kilometers per hour, I suppose for you that would be fifty-three miles per hour, anyway going that fast without my feet touching the ground scares me. It makes me realize that I have no control over what I'm doing. Not to mention the fact I'm claustrophobic. Lets get going, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner I can get out of this death trap." He leaned against the seat and closed his eyes. He already looked faintly green so I didn't push it.

We made the trip to Ruby beach in twenty five minutes. We didn't see one cop, let alone get pulled over. I look back now and wish we had. For the minute I parked the car, and turned around to tell Nahuel we were there, he whipped out a gun and pointed it to Renesmee's head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, reaching for the gun.

"Nuh-uh. You so much as touch me, or her, and her head gets blown off. Just turn around and flash your headlights twice." I did what he asked. What the hell was Nahuel doing?

"Nahuel, why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"You see, that's the problem right there. My name's not Nahuel. I only pretended to be Nahuel so you would trust me. I'm his sister, Samantha. I am very good at disguises and scent matching." Nahuel's outline flickered and then I blinked, curse myself, and there was a woman I didn't know in his (or should I say her?) place.

"Who are you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I just told you, I'm Nahuel's littlest sister Samantha. The one who can shift forms almost as well as you werewolves.

"Don't show her your gift Nessie! Don't' show it to her!" I wanted to keep Nessie's gift secret, it might be able to help us escape.

"She has a gift?" Samantha asked.

"The bracelet Jacob gave her. I didn't want you guys to take it." I didn't know where I was coming up with this stuff, all I knew was I hoped Samantha believed it.

"What would I want' with some stupid bracelet?"

"It's a Quileute promise bracelet. Jacob promising himself to Renesmee, saying he was hers forever. It's beautiful and she's fond of showing it off to everyone. I didn't want you to take an envy to it and steal it." I worked to make my voice sound convincing.

"Just get out of the Damn Vehicle! We don't have time to play games." She un-strapped Renesmee and pulled her out. I sat in the car, weighing my chances of being able to quickly start the car and run Samantha down.

_Don't try it Leah. There's more than just Samantha hanging around. There's another half-vamp in on this._

I don't know where the thought came from, but it was there inside my head. It reminded me of being in wolf form.

_Besides, you don't want to take the chance of hurting Renesmee do you? By the way, my name is Talbot, and no, you're not schizophrenic. I'm the sibling Nahuel does not know about. This is my gift. Telepathy. Comes in handy since I'm mute. Oh and you can't converse with me telepathically, it's only a one way street. I can only give info, I can't take. I'm also very close so just step out of the car and follow Samantha. There's a good girl._

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" I screamed to the world. Samantha didn't even stumble.

"I see you've met my favorite brother Talbot. Please keep quiet, we wouldn't want little Renesmee to get hurt now would we? Ah, here you are brother!" A half vampire came walking up the beach. Unlike Nahuel, he had white skin. His human mother must have been white.

_Of course, sister. I couldn't let you leave me behind, now could I? Let's get going, shall we? We don't have much time before they realize that these two are missing._

"Quite right brother." She said, then turned towards the water, shoving Renesmee along in front of her. "Now march, out into the water. We have a couple of miles of swimming to do."

more aAbout twenty long miles later we "found" a speed boat and about four hundred miles later we were finally stepping on land in Coos Bay, Oregon. It didn't last long. Renesmee, Talbot, and I didn't even step on the land. Only Samantha did, schooling her scent to smell human to not alert the pack members _if_ they did run the coast line this far, to get some food for all of us. Soggy salt-water-logged pork steak for me, and two recently unconscious humans for her, Talbot, and presumably Renesmee. Talbot started the boat immediately and we were off, apparently we were going to eat on the fly, or swim as it were.

Renesmee took one look at Samantha drinking from one of the poor saps and started to cry. I jumped up to comfort her, they didn't stop me, knowing I wouldn't be able to get away. Unsurprisingly Renesmee forgot she wasn't supposed to use her gift. She placed her hand on my skin and I was hit by how good they smelt to her, how hungry she was, and how she didn't want to drink from humans anyway because it wasn't right. It tore my heart out. I could never hate the Cullens again, if this was what they went through every time they smelt a human and knew they couldn't eat them.

Unfortunately I had to make Renesmee talk about it because she wasn't supposed to have a gift. "What's wrong, Renesmee? Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"I won't drink them, I won't! I only drink donated blood. Don't make me drink them, it's not right!"

_Will you shut that kid up? Her voice is very grating on the ears!_

"HURRY UP AND DISPOSE OF THOSE BODIES THEN!" I yelled at Talbot. Then I held Renesmee at arms length and made her look me in the eyes. "Renesmee, It's okay. You don't have to eat them."

She calmed her sobs and looked at me curiously, "What will I eat then, I'm so hungry." As if to accentuate her statement, her stomach gurgled.

"You're supposed to be able to eat human food, right?" I said, an idea coming to me. Sure I would go hungry, but I couldn't let Renesmee.

"Yes, I can eat some."

"Then you may have my steak. It's even pre-salted for you!" I said attempting to be cheery about it. I mean, it was my food I was giving up. Who knows when the next time would be that I would eat? Then it realized it didn't matter. Renesmee was the one that mattered right now. I don't think I could live with it if she died during this mess.

"But won't you be hungry then?" She asked, entirely too perceptive she was. I think Jacob said she got it from Bella.

"I am, but I'm allergic to pork. Maybe they'll be kind enough to get me something else." I lied, hoping I had never eaten pork in front of her. I never ate in the Cullen's house anyways so I don't think she knew the truth.

"I'm not going back to get anything else! My stomach hurts too much. You'll just have to make do." Samantha snapped. It was only then that I noticed that the blood on her shirt was her own.

"What happened?" I asked, curious.

"You're stupid mutt friend managed to lay a swipe on me before I was able to shoot him in the head." Good job Embry, where ever you are now.

"Wait, how were you able to take down two werewolves at once?" I asked, unable to quell my curiosity.

_I helped of course. Samantha's gift is to change her smell as well as her appearance remember, she changed her smell so she would give off no smell, and I just gave off my smell, to give the illusion of one very powerful half vampire doing this._

"Right, so shut up. I want everyone quiet from now on unless you want to be next on the list of people I have killed!" Okay, not going there. Don't want curiosity to kill the cat, or dog if you will.

The second stop we were allowed off to use the bathroom and find more food, but we were supervised so we wouldn't try to contact anyone. I was so hungry that I ate two whole pizzas, leaving the third for Renesmee. The other two stuck to their filthy blood.

It took us two days of boating to reach South America, and another day of running to reach their "home" in the rainforest. By then my period had ended. I guess I was still half werewolf because I still healed fast.

We reached a clearing. There was a white sparkling vampire standing in the middle of it. He had short, dark hair and ruby red eyes. Unlike the Cullen's they were repulsive instead of alluring. If I ever liked anything about the Cullen's, it had always been their eyes.

"Hello," The vampire said, and in a totally predictable move he held out his hand and said, "My name is Joham. It is a pleasure to meet you two."


	15. Nahuel's Interruption

**Starts from the ending of Ch 10, Nahuel's POV **

"Seth, I placing you as temporary Beta until Leah gets her abilities back." Jacob said, looking to the younger brother of my mate, Leah.

Her face went immediately red and she huffed up to her fullest height. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN I CAN'T EVEN BE BETA ANYMORE?" She yelled in his face.

"Leah, my Beta needs to be someone who can phase! And until you can phase again, you just don't fit that bill. I'm sorry!"

Everyone stared at Jacob, shocked that he would say such a thing. Leah just shut down. Her shoulders sagged and her face went blank. She looked down to the ground and swayed a little bit rocking on her feet. I went to wrap her into a hug but she shrugged out of my arms, as she turned away I noticed that there were the beginnings of tears in her eyes and her lower lip was shaking ever so slightly. She walked out the door, and shut it lightly behind her. I wanted so badly to follow her and tell her it would be alright but I knew she wanted to be alone right now. I decided to leave her alone for the time being.

Unfortunately Renesmee had other ideas. She left her mothers arms and walked towards the door, not a hard feat since her mother thought Renesmee was walking to Jacob, just about the only person Bella would let Renesmee out of her sight for. Bella wasn't the only one who thought so. Jacob held his arms out, smiling, to pick Renesmee up but she glared sharply at him and walked around him and out the door. A flash of pain shot across Jacob's face.

A couple of seconds later we heard Renesmee speak, "That was quite mean of Jacob. He shouldn't have been so cruel to you." Jacob gasped in pain, doubling over like he had been punched in the gut at which Bella smiled, half apologetic and half you-got-what-you-deserve type of thing. I could almost hear Leah smiling at that.

"I know, but he need's a Beta that will be useful in a fight, not a Beta that is at home, unable to do anything." I just barely heard Leah whisper.

"It's not your fault you can't phase." No, it's my fault really. If she hadn't have imprinted on me, she'd be able to phase. I wondered if she was angry at me for it. Maybe that was why she wouldn't let me hug her.

"It wasn't my fault that I could phase in the first place. I'm not angry at Jacob, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not angry at anyone." I could sense the sincerity in her voice. At least she wasn't mad at me.

"_That's_ what I'm worried about. You're not angry at all! You're not acting like yourself." Wow, Renesmee could really hit the nail on the head when she wanted to.

I heard her jump up. Everyone jumped when she started yelling. Super-sensitive ears were not good with shouting. "THEN TELL ME WHO WHAT OR WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ACTING LIKE, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW! FIRST I WAS 'LEAH, SAMUEL'S FIANCEE' THEN I WAS 'LEAH, THE BITCH' PUN INTENDED, THEN I WAS 'LEAH, JACOB'S BETA'. JUST FIVE MINUTES AGO I WAS 'LEAH, JACOB'S BETA-THAT-CAN'T-PHASE'. WHAT AM I NOW? 'LEAH, THE GIRL-WHO-DOESN'T-KNOW-WHERE-SHE-BELONGS-ANYMORE' THAT'S WHO!" Not true, she belongs with me, doesn't she know that? "Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I wasn't yelling at you, not at all." Leah said in a lower voice. Renesmee made no comment, then we heard a squeak and a "Jacob? Get out here!"

We all came rushing out, and stopped when we saw a very bloody looking human, standing in the middle of the back yard. "Paul, what's happened?" Samuel asked urgently. Ah, it must be one of the other werewolves.

"It's Quil and Embry. They were at Embry's house, walking up the back yard when it happened. I was making my rounds when I smelt that foreign scent from Collin's. I followed it to Embry's house. Quil was human, he never stood a chance. He had a bite mark in his neck. Embry was different. The only thing I can think is that he must have had time to phase before he was shot. There's blood everywhere but I think that Embry got in one good swipe before it happened, or directly after. There's foreign smelling blood everywhere. But not the smell from Collin's. And while it was half-vamp and half human, there was no venom smell in it." The werewolf said, glaring in my direction. What, did they think it was me again? I was _here_ the entire time.

"There must have been two that time. A male and a female." Seth said, speaking up for the first time.

"Embry, Quil. It can't be. It's not possible!" Jacob started running towards the woods, phasing and shredding his clothes. Seth took off after him.

"We need to go investigate. I would like Carlisle, Jared, Jasper and Nahuel to come with me. You guys proba- Hell, why don't you all come? We need everyone we can get to investigate." Samuel said. Why would he want me? I knew of no one that would do this. I highly doubt my siblings even knew I was up here, although Alice did say that Joham knew, but why would my sisters come up here?

"If you run into Edward, tell him that I stayed here with Renesmee. I don't want her anywhere near there." Bella said, looking at Samuel.

"You can't stay here alone Bells, someone should stay with you. Do you want me to?" Charlie asked, concern lacing his face.

"Charlie, I'm not going to be much help up there. You should go and see if there are any witnesses or something. I'll stay here with Renesmee and her mother." Leah said, shocking me. I was about to say something when Samuel beat me to the punch

"Why? I thought you would want to be in on the action." He said.

"Purple smoke and screechy noises I can handle. Blood I can't. Why do you think I never liked hunting like a wolf if I could help it?"

"If you're sure." He said shrugging.

"Want me to stay too, Leah?" I asked, eager to do anything to please her.

"They need you. You're the one that knows most of the half vampires. Maybe you could help them. I'll be fine here with Bella." She walked into the house following Bella. I shrugged. If she didn't need me here, I wanted to investigate the crime scene.

We ran to the crime scene, picking up Edward along the way. It was gruesome! (And not in a good way.) There was blood everywhere. I realized I was holding my breath. I inhaled. One whiff of all the scents there and I froze. I couldn't believe it! What was Samantha doing here? No one missed my expression. "What is it Nahuel? What's the matter? Who's Samantha?" Edward asked me, shaking me to get me out of my trance. It was a full ten minutes before I could form any coherent thoughts other than "Why, Samantha, Why?"

"I know this smell. Both of them. But why would she be here? There's no logical reason for it. Why would she have a grudge against you guys?"

"Nahuel, talk straight! We don't have all day, we have to catch whoever's doing this!" Samuel said

"She's his sister. Both scents are hers." Edward said, jumping on to my train of thought.

"Quit speaking in riddles!" Jacob said from on the ground where he was cradling Quil's head.

"How can a half vampire have two scents? Especially a female half vampire having a _venomous_ scent?"

"That's one of her gifts, to change her scents. The other gift is to change her physical appearance." I said numbly. "The male scent you smell is her preferred smell. It makes her smell more powerful. She's been using this scent for the past three years because it makes Joham happy. The female smell you smell is her blood. She can change the smell she emits but she can't change the smell her blood gives off." But why, why would she want to attack the werewolves, they have done nothing to her!

Just then Bella came running into the yard and stopped short when she saw me. "Bella love, what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

She walked past him, staring at me. "Nahuel, I thought you were at the house with Leah and Renesmee, otherwise I wouldn't have left. Did you bring them here? You know I didn't want Renesmee here!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward and I asked together. "He's been here the whole time." "I never left."

"What do you mean you never left? You came here, then not five minutes ago you were back at the house planning on taking Leah and Renesmee to the movies to help them forget for a while." Bella said, looking confused.

"Five minutes ago, Nahuel was frozen to the ground, all he could think was 'Why, Samantha, Why?' he never left, he was here the whole time."

"Then who's with Renesmee and Bella, I could have sworn it was Nahuel. He looked and smelled exactly like you." Bella said coming closer and smelling me. "Who was it if it wasn't you?"

All of a sudden it clicked in my mind. "Samantha!" Edward and I whispered at the same time, identical looks of horror on our faces.

We raced back to the house, Jacob and I in the lead, although we were usually slower than the vampires. Fear is a good motivation. We broke through the door, not bothering to open it properly. Jacob ran all over the house, looking for them. They weren't there. Just then I found an envelope on the table. I read it out loud to everyone who just arrived.

"_Everyone,_

_I've taken Renesmee and Leah to Ruby beach. You won't see them again. Ever. Good luck with that. _

_Signed, no one in particular._"

We took off to Ruby beach. It didn't take long to find the car, it had long since been abandoned. We found a trail of their scent leading out into the water. A search party was created, but we couldn't find them at all. It was a very depressed group that congregated back at Charlie's. Jacob wasn't there, and neither was Seth. They had gone to run the coast to see if they got back on land.

When they finally got back they said they found nothing, then immediately collapsed and fell asleep. Edward was sitting very still maybe deep in thought. Bella was doing the vampire equivalent of crying. She had deemed this as all her fault because she believed my sister. I tried to tell her even I would have believed her if she had been anyone else, but it didn't help. Alice, who had joined the search as soon as she found out, finally gave up trying to calm Bella. Charlie took over. I looked at Charlie and it hit me.

"What did you just think, Nahuel?" Edward asked, looking up for the first time in an hour.

"Let's go talk to father. The girls have to get permission every time they want to do something. Maybe he knows why Samantha is doing this!" I said jumping up.

"A party this big, it'll be a week before we can get the plane tickets and passports to South America." Alice said from the couch she had sat on.

"I thought you couldn't see half-vamps and werewolves." I inquired.

"I was talking just the vampires. I'm sure it will be just as long with you guys too. Running will be faster."

"Then lets start getting ready!" Edward said, jumping up and running out of the room.


	16. A Waiting Game

_We reached a clearing. There was a white sparkling vampire standing in the middle of it. He had short, dark hair and crimson red eyes. Unlike the Cullen's they were repulsive instead of alluring. If I ever liked anything about the Cullen's, it had always been their eyes._

"_Hello," The vampire said, and in a totally predictable move he held out his hand and said, "My name is Joham. It is a pleasure to meet you two."_

*******

"Joham? As in Nahuel's father?" I asked. Clutching Renesmee to me protectively, she was asleep. I didn't want her awake for this. "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you also, but under the circumstances you understand if I don't."

"Not really. All it was, was a kidnapping. I just wanted to meet the person who has 'imprinted', so Aro says, on my son. And I wanted to meet the only half-vampire I have not fathered. So you're a werewolf? That's interesting. Very interesting. Aro says you can phase into the form of a wolf, would you mind showing me?"

"Actually, yes I would mind. It's something that I like to keep private, to show only to people who I actually don't mind seeing me nude. Because in order to not harm my clothing I would have to take it off before I phased so that way my clothing wouldn't shred."

"Well you could go behind some bushes to phase, I just want to see your wolf form."

"From what I've heard spying on people, she can't phase. Not any longer since she has imprinted on Nahuel." Samantha piped up, eager to please her daddy.

"Aw, if you still had the ability to phase, I might have been more able to determine how suitable you actually were for Nahuel. But now it seems you're just a simple-minded human being again. Hardly fit for my son, no matter how he tries to exile himself away from me."

"Me, a simple-minded human being? I think not!" I said, mimicking his British accent. My voice grew hard, "I could take on any one of your 'children' and win! Without phasing. Just 'cause I can't phase, doesn't mean I go right back to being human. I'm still as strong as I was two weeks ago, when I could phase."

"Even Talbot?" Joham asked, gesturing towards his son.

"What?" I asked, confused to where he was going.

"I meant could you even take on Talbot?" I flinched, which I am sure he noticed.

_The werewolves are deathly allergic to vampire, and half vampire venom. I killed two of her comrades that way. She would not win a fight against me, I am certain. All I have to do is bite her!_ Talbot laughed in our heads. I scowled at him, for a loss of anything else to do. Never the less he was right, there was nothing I could do to him unless I was able to take him by surprise.

"How very unfortunate for you, I had you kidnapped to see if you were suitable for my son, but I guess you are not."

"That's why you kidnapped me, what about Renesmee, why did she have to tag along?"

"Collateral damage. We couldn't let her stay back there and tell everyone what had happened, could we?" Joham asked, as if he had been there himself. "And it seemed such a waste to just kill her, I mean, what if she is able to mate with Talbot, or Nahuel? We must keep her to find out."

"This is the worst mistake you ever made, Joham. As I am sure you know, there is a very large coven of vampires that Renesmee is related to, by blood _and_ venom. By kidnapping her, you have pulled eight very angry vampires down on yourself Edward and _Bella_, who is Renesmee's father and _mother_, at the very front. There are also excluding me seven werewolves, at the front of which, Renesmee's imprinter and my Alpha, Jacob. That is a total out-numberization of fifteen to five. Or three to one, however you prefer. They will hunt you down, and they will not hesitate to kill any one of you, so I suggest you let me and Renesmee go, and they might spare you. Might." I said, making my voice sound as threatening as possible. It was the best I could do in this situation, without being able to phase. Even if I could phase, five to one is not good odds.

"Ohhh, I'm shaking!" one of the girls said, waving her fingers up by her face.

"Elizabeth, enough!" Joham snapped cutting her off. "Leah, has a point. Three to one are not good odds. But it won't be like that for long. Let's just say we have a couple of aces up our sleeves."

Just then Renesmee woke up. "Leah, where are we?"

"Ah, she is awake! Hello Renesmee, my child. Will you please come here?"

"You hurt her, I will kill you. In fact, no. I'm not letting her out of my arms. I know we can't get away, our speed is no match for your's Joham. But she will not go out of my site. If she does, the next time I will see her, I will kill her. She still has about six and a half more years of maturing left, and if Bella and Edward never find us, I have no doubt in my mind that they would rather Renesmee dead, than forced to carry the child of someone she doesn't love." Renesmee looked at me fearfully, placing her hand unobtrusively on my arm. Visions flashed through my head of everyone's face, then one of me killing her, with a question. I shook my head no, making it look like I was shaking it at Joham, instead of answering the question that she had asked. I still did not want them finding out about her skill.

"You wouldn't, not your Alpha's imprint."

"I'll do what I need to, to keep her safe." I said, trying to keep my face hard. "Even if it means killing her. I will not allow her to be subjected to such horrors as you have planned for her. You might as well kill us now."

"I'm not allowed to kill you two, or your Alpha. Nor am I allowed to kill Nahuel for that matter. For now I guess it's just a waiting game." He said, turning around and leaving.

"Indeed." I said to his retreating back.


	17. Pray To God

During the next couple of days, Renesmee and I remained sitting in the same position, trying to conserve energy because we absolutely refused to eat (and in Renesmee's case, drink) the humans they caught and killed for us. I tried to make her drink, told her she drinks human blood all the time, the only difference was that she drank donated blood. All she would reply was "I'm not going to be the reason a human lost his life. If you want to eat them, go right on ahead." to which I replied "If you don't eat, I don't eat."

By the third day, they stopped bringing us the "food". Renesmee was asleep when Joham said to me, "I'm not allowed to kill you, but if you yourself want to starve to death, that is perfectly fine with me. I've seen my daughters go weeks without food, I doubt you could last as long as Renesmee. On the other hand, I want you alive in case someone accused me of killing you. I suppose I could force you to drink." Just then Carol, or the mind changer as I call her, walked in. "If you all don't eat by tomorrow, I'm going to force you to eat." I shuddered. Joham turned and left, whether he knew Carol was there or not I had no idea.

She waited a few minutes and then walked up to me. I noticed a pizza box in her hand. Her voice was barely a whisper as she told me how she got it. "I was thirsty so I feasted of a pizza delivery guy. Whenever I eat I try to make it for dual purposes so I'm not just a murderer. You've been fasting, don't eat too much too quickly or you'll get sick. I'll be back with some water in a couple of minutes." She left.

I gently shook Renesmee awake, "Renesmee, wake up. We have pizza! Carol brought us some food. It's pizza! With cheese and pepperoni! Come on, let's eat!"

She sat up, making sure to "accidentally" touch my wrist in case anyone was watching. The silent sound of words flitted through my brain, almost like being in wolf form again. _What if she poisoned it?_

"I didn't think of that."

_I'm glad you woke me up before you ate some. Make her eat some first, and drink some of the water so we can be sure she didn't poison it._

"Where did you learn all of this?"

_Reading, where else?_

Just then Carol walked in, a jug of water in her hand. "I see Renesmee's awake. you guys still won't eat, huh?" She sat down on the other side of the pizza box and took a slice for herself. "Father forbids us to eat human food, but it tastes so good. I'll have to drag the pizza guy over here to mask the smell. I don't like drinking from humans but father insists. He also insisted that we all learn English, because he's from Great Britain. Seriously, the more time I spend with him, the more I disagree with his opinions." She took a swig of the water. "Especially about you two. I'll help you guys as often as I can but you'll have to excuse me because that's no very often. We got lucky tonight. Everyone else had to hunt. I'm going to go get that pizza guy."

While she was gone, Renesmee and I had some of the pizza, but I limited us to two slices, so we wouldn't get sick like Carol said. Carol finally got back with the pizza guy, and we hid the rest of the pizza under him, but before we had a chance to talk, Joham came up.

"Leah stand." he demanded. I stayed sitting. "Leah, I said stand." He said with more authority. Still I remained seated. "Fine, I'll use my powers on you. I have the power to control a person's body, making it work to my will. he stared at me, a look of pure concentration on his face and said "Leah, STAND!" I still made no move to get up. He looked at me frustrated, much the same way Edward sometimes looked at Bella, for blocking the views of someone else. "Why won't you STAND?" he shouted. I had no clue but I decided to taunt him.

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Carol, try to do something. Change her mind about something." Joham ordered intrigued.

"I can't. Her mind was there when she got here, but now I can't feel it to find anything to change. It's like her mind disappeared." She said, scratching her head in a bemused manner. Just then Talbot walked up. "That could be true." Carol answered something that he said. Why couldn't I hear him?

"Renesmee, what did he just say?" I whispered to her. She whispered back "My mother must be shielding Jacob, which in turn shields you because of your semi connected minds."

"Oh. Ha, ha!" I laughed at them and Talbot glared at me. Obviously he must of said something because Renesmee gripped on to me in "fright" and showed me what he said while telling me at the same time.

_One of these days, I don't care what Aro says, I'm going to kill you. _

I shivered, and for the first time in my life, prayed to God that the vampires (as well as everyone else, not to mention Nahuel) came soon.


	18. Weaker

For two weeks we were marched all around the rainforest. Over those two weeks I felt myself getting weaker. I could no longer run at the speed and length Renesmee could. I though it was just because I wasn't able to phase, that I wasn't getting the proper nutrition or exercise. I started working out more and Carol brought me better food when she could, but instead of getting stronger, I just got weaker.

Over those two weeks Renesmee and I started to trust Carol more. She was always bringing up food and talked to us about everything when no one else was around. She also brought us fresh clothes and we even started making plans to escape. But those were being more and more foiled with the weaker and weaker I got.

Eventually one of the half-vampires had to carry me any time we needed to pack up and move because everyone else was getting too close. I always made sure to leave a little something behind. A piece of the shirt I had worn the day we were kidnapped would always stay behind.

While we were on the run, and I was getting weaker, I came up with a theory as to why. While I had originally thought the Imprinting had only knocked away my ability to phase, I soon realized that I was wrong. The imprinting was making me more and more human.

My theory was confirmed with the worsening of my hearing and eyesight. It became increasingly easier and easier for everyone to sneak up on me, and eventually I couldn't even hear them walking at all, they were so quiet footed. And I soon began to wish I had my contacts with me. Before I had turned into a werewolf I needed contacts to even see the words on a computer screen three feet away. Then as I was getting my growth spurt, my eyes got to better than 20/20 vision. Now I had to squint to tell who it was that was walking up.

The final nail in the coffin that sealed my theory for me was my scent. I went from being able to pick out each individual smell of the rainforest to only getting a mish-mashed jumble that danced the line between sweetness and rottenness.

One day Joham came rushing in, shouting that they had found us. I jumped up and was immediately hit by his smell. It was then I knew I was fully human again because he actually smelt good to my nose.

"Wow, you actually smell like a human for once. Albeit a very dirty human." He said to me, then turned to Carol, Elizabeth, and Samantha who had all been watching Renesmee and I and said, "Get ready to fight. Carol take Renesmee. Talbot will get the human. Speaking of which, where is Talbot?"

_Right here Father. _Talbot said in my head. Apparently Jacob's mind wasn't hooked up to mine anymore either. _What is that delicious human smell? Did someone bring a snack? She is mine!_ He screeched in my head, catching site of me. Before I could even blink he was almost on me. I barely had time to get my leg up to kick him. But instead he grabbed my leg and bit it. I screamed in pain.

"TALBOT NO!" Joham shouted staring at us. We froze, then with an extra hard stare from his father, Talbot dropped my leg. I collapsed to the ground in pain, and cracked my head against a rock. Stars shot up in front of my eyes and I heard multiple shouts of "Leah!" and "Renesmee!" before I blacked out.


	19. Edward's Interruption

**I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that this is the last of the chapters I have saved up, so updates will be much slower unfortunately. The good news is I'm working on multiple chapters at once so I'll finish a lot within a little bit of each other. so, enjoy!**

**This starts a little after Nahuel's Interruption. I wasn't going to put Edward's or Bella's POV in here because they have such big parts in the other stories, but Edward has such a useful talent that I really couldn't have done this chapter (or the next one FYI) in any other way.**

* * *

We were at the Cullen's mansion getting ready. We all went, Leaving what was left of Sam's pack to guard Forks and La Push.

As we got ready Nahuel went over the gifts of his father and three sisters. How they could control people and themselves. I shouldn't say 'as _we_' Bella and I weren't much of a help. Bella was in hysterics. She couldn't get over how it was 'all her fault'. I tried to tell her differently but she wouldn't listen.

Just then Rosalie had an idea. She wanted to tell Bella she could at least help Leah from being manipulated. She could shield Jacob, which might help Leah because their minds might yet be connected, although they can't talk. I nodded to her. "It just might work.

"Bella, Bella, _Bella!_" Rosalie held her shoulders trying to get her attention but Bella wasn't listening she was in hysterics so bad. Before I could stop her Rosalie hauled of and slapped Bella as hard as she could I jumped up in rage, before I noticed that it had worked. Bella was staring at Rosalie, stunned.

"Now listen to me Bella. That half vampire was devious. She manipulated you. But not only you. She even fooled Leah, Nahuel's _Imprinter_ and your daughter Renesmee. If anyone should have known the difference it was Leah, and she didn't so don't worry about it! What you need to do now is _focus_. We may be able to help Leah, however fruitless it may be. We came up with the theory that if you shielded Jacob, you may be able to keep Leah from being manipulated into cooperating or something. Their minds might still be connected even if she can't phase. Just keep focused on keeping Jacob covered and Leah might stand a chance. Can you do that?" Bella nodded. I smiled proud for my wife as Jacob's mind was hidden from my ability.

We left an hour later, decked out in hiking clothes. Nahuel decided that going to his father's lair might be the best place to start, so we wasted no time, looking for trails. Hopefully we could make up some time.

It took us 8 days to make it to Joham's clearing. It wouldn't have taken so long if Jacob, Seth, and Nahuel didn't have to sleep. As it was they pushed themselves as far as possible before they collapsed from exhaustion and slept for a day before we were able to continue running.

During that time all I could think about was finding Renesmee and killing the people that took her from me and Bella. Nahuel was thinking along the same lines for Leah, only he didn't want to hurt his sisters. He thought his father was behind it, and his sisters always did what his father wanted. His only thought was to kill his father and leave his sisters.

When we reached Joham's clearing I could hear no one there. We cautiously walked in and it was empty. It smelt strong of three half vampires, one vampire, and Leah and my Renesmee. It was only a day old, they must have left quickly. Unfortunately there were trails everywhere. Two trails stood out the most. One led to the right, the other to the left.

We all talked, debating where to go from here. We knew we couldn't split up by more than half. Total there were 11 of us. That would be 6 and 5. Technically we couldn't even split up. We needed at least two people per threat and there were four threats. Anything under 8 was highly dangerous. Emmet, and Rose were all for splitting up, but Alice, Jasper, and Esme were not. Carlisle, and I just wanted to be doing something to find them. Nahuel wanted revenge on his father for taking Leah and Renesmee away, and Jacob and Seth… Who knew what they thought? Bella was still shielding Jacob, which because of their connected minds shielded Seth. I'm sure their thoughts were along the same lines as Nahuel's.

We decided not to split up. No one likes to bet against Alice. We ended up flipping a coin and went down the left trail. Fifty yards in we found a piece of Leah's shirt. We knew we were heading in the right direction.

Over the next twenty days we found many different clearings with two different trails. Sometimes we would choose the right path, and it would lead us to another clearing and another choice, but other times we would choose the wrong path, and be lead to a dead end. The dead ends cost us days of our time.

On the twentieth day we were getting close, the trail was very fresh, only a couple of minutes old and we were following it when all of a sudden Alice froze mid-run. We were almost half a mile away before we realized it. I called for us all to back track and find her. The vision that was flashing through her mind was impossible. It was Leah, as a human back at La Push.

"How can you see her?" I asked, stunned.

"See who?!" everyone else who could talk demanded. Jacob and Seth barked.

"You can remove the shield from Jacob and Seth, Bella. Leah's human, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see her future. The imprinting must have put her on the slow track to becoming human again. Whatever it is, she's in danger now, because they all drink human blood."

We all stared stunned. Then took off following the scent that was now only a couple of seconds old.


	20. Edward Interruption Number Two

**A/N: Finally, I got some idea of how to get this story where I wanted it to go. I promise that after the next couple of chapters, we'll find out what exactly happens to Leah. Enjoy!**

"_How can you see her?" I asked, stunned._

"_See who?!" everyone else who could talk demanded. Jacob and Seth barked. _

"_You can remove the shield from Jacob and Seth, Bella. Leah's human, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see her future. The imprinting must have put her on the slow track to becoming human again. Whatever it is, she's in danger now, because they all drink human blood."_

_We all stared stunned. Then took off following the scent. That was now only a couple of seconds old._

*******

All of a sudden their voices intruded in my head. By far the loudest voice I have ever heard drowned out all the rest. _Right here Father. _

A person was running through the woods, just seconds ahead of us. We had assumed it was Samantha, as the smell fit. But now we didn't know. Who was he? None of us have ever encountered him before. From his mind, I could see that he was in a clearing with the three sisters and father I had so frequently seen in Nahuel's head. I noticed Renesmee was being held by the face Nahuel attributed as Carol's. By now we could hear all of their voices. I tried to focus on Carol's mind but the mind belonging to the white half-vampire's over loud mind ran through my head.

_What is that delicious human smell? Did someone bring a snack? She is mine!_

He lunged for Leah, who swung up a leg to kick him. Instead he grabbed her leg and bit it. She screamed, a bloodcurdling shriek that mingled with Joham's almost equal shriek of "TALBOT NO!". Joham's mind took the forefront in mine as he used his power on the pair, effectively freezing them then he made Talbot drop the leg he still held. All I could hear going through Joham's head was: _This screws up _everything_. I have no chance now._

Leah collapsed to the ground, hitting her head on a rock. Just then we burst into the clearing, shrieks of "Leah!" and "Renesmee!" rang out all around, and Nahuel lunged at Talbot. Jacob, Seth, and I went after Carol. Carlisle and Esme took off after Samantha. Alice and Jasper had Elizabeth; and Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie took Joham. Knowing that I couldn't hear anyone important to me meant that Bella was shielding all the right people. I had requested Bella leave me out of her shield at the beginning of the search, so I wouldn't have the hassle of the ten other voices in my head making it harder to focus on the voices of my enemies.

It was chaotic, everyone was wrestling. I focused on my own battle, knowing doing anything else would be distracting, and possibly jeopardizing. Suddenly Seth jumped in front of Carol and Renesmee, his growl just screaming "YOU CAN'T HURT HER I LOVE HER!"

I realized he must of Imprinted. "Seth, she still has Renesmee. I'll do what it takes to get my daughter back. Now get out of my way."

Seth phased again and growled at me. Jacob and I tried to get around her but Seth blocked us on all accounts. Just then Carol's thoughts broke through my overloaded head. TAKE HER, TAKE HER!! I'D NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER! YOU CAN HAVE HER, JUST DON'T KILL ME!! I'M INNOCENT_, I NEVER WANTED ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY FATHER'S SCHEMES!_

She set Renesmee on the ground who quickly ran to me. I lifted Renesmee into my arms and kissed every inch of her face that I could. Renesmee put her hand to my face, showing me how Carol had helped them through the weeks they had been gone. I looked at Carol noticing that Jacob was still trying to get to her as she was curled up on the ground, Seth practically sitting on her to protect her from Jacob. I heard the fights around me dwindling down, they really were no match for us.

"Jake." I said, calmly reaching down to grab Jake in the shoulder, careful to keep Nes- Renesmee away in case Jacob got startled. He glared at me, as if to say, "Why aren't you helping?!"

"Renesmee says that Carol was helping her and Leah, that Carol is innocent, that Carol may have saved their lives. Do you really want to kill the thing that helped keep Renesmee alive?" Grudgingly he backed down and instead came over to Renesmee. It was my turn to be grudging as I put her on his back. I wanted to see how the other fights were doing.

I slowly focused my mind on the voices on my head and noticed that there were only three left. Joham, Carol, and Talbot, a very loud Talbot.

When it was all over, I wondered how Nahuel would take the death of two of his sisters. He had defended them in front of Aro, telling him not to hurt them, that it was Joham's fault.

Carlisle and Jasper were helping Nahuel get Talbot under control, while Alice and Esme had jumped into the fight with Joham. After that, they gave up, knowing they couldn't win. They remained kneeled on the ground, where they were held b their respective parties.

Joham was, like all cruel people, cowering at the thought of being killed. His thoughts were cowardly, and he was pleading for them to spare him. Talbot was merely whimpering and swearing up a storm in his mind, knowing he wasn't going to be able to fight his way out. His mindset reminded me a lot of Jasper's, though more intense by far. Talbot was willing to do _anything_to get the job done, where with Jasper it was just anything. His mind was full of self loathing for botching up the "mission".

He also reminded me of the mindset of many warriors through all of the books I've read. Those who would kill themselves if they felt they had done something dishonorable to his family or anything. I immediately knew he was a suicide risk, but that wasn't going to be his problem, as I saw that Nahuel was about to kill him. I had to stop him. "NO! HE HOLDS VALUABLE INFORMATION!"

Nahuel froze and out of shock at my loud shout Carlisle and Jasper's grips loosened. I cringed, knowing it was just enough for Talbot to break free, and he did. Unable to do a thing as I held Renesmee, I caught one last very loud glimpse of his mind before he grabbed his knife and drove it straight into his heart. While he could make no sound, his mind screamed in pain as he killed himself for getting himself captured and botching up the "mission". His last coherent thought, being _"You'll never take me alive."_ before his mind forever disappeared from mine.

Joham and Carol cried out, as I heard Talbot's voice from their minds too. "MY SON!" Joham grieved, sagging into the arms that bound him. I held Renesmee to my chest as she burst into tears for the man that had kidnapped her, even if she didn't like him it showed me the death of a sentient life form was not something she could stomach easily.

**A/N: By the way, thanks to Master of the Boot for being my 100th reviewer. His reviews are really something special and I believe you all should go and read them. I'm sorry, but "That was good, can't wait for more to come out" just seems so bland after his reviews, and I shall be trying to review more like he does in the future. So thanks, Master of the Boot, and also anyone else who has reviewed, I can't do this without you guys!**


	21. Nahuel Interruption Number Two

We were following the scent trail as Alice got her vision of Leah. She said it meant that Leah was fully human again. That the imprinting might have caused it. I cursed myself, knowing I had landed her in this mess. If she wouldn't have imprinted on me, she wouldn't have turned back into a human, and she wouldn't be in danger now, fearing for her blood. I just hoped father didn't decide to drink it.

We made it to a clearing where they were just as I saw a white being bite Leah in the leg. Her scream was something I never want to hear again. It tore me in two when she just dropped from the things frozen arms that were the result of my father. Her head hit a rock and she blacked out, her heart pumping frantically. I wanted to go to her, but I knew there was nothing I could do to help. Instead I lunged at _him_, the thing that smelt exactly as my sister usually chose to smell like and who had bitten my beloved.

He was still frozen assumingly by Joham's glare so he fell easily. Unfortunately as he fell, the contact was broken and the thing got his ability to move back as he flipped me so he was in the power position.

I noticed he was very white and only half vampire. He smelt similar to father so I figured he must have deviated from the norm and went with a European for this "child". Where he had me at speed, I matched him in skill. I could tell he was very young, probably born around the time Samantha had chosen to change her scent. He was probably the reason why.

With him on top of me I was at a disadvantage so using my legs and feet I propelled him backwards away from me and jumped into the branches of the tree he had been launched against. He was standing, trying to find where I had gone. Quickly using the element of surprise I jumped towards him, though he moved in the nick of time and I landed on top of his arm, instead of his back. I heard the loud crack of a breaking bone as his arm gave way and I landed heavily on the ground, he standing cradling his arm. I had a brief advantage until his bone or bones healed. Standing up, I kneed him in the gut then the face, successfully dropping him to his knees.

Just then Carlisle and Jasper rushed over and each of them grabbed one of his arms. I saw the look on the half-vampire's face, and knew he was in pain. Looking back I noticed he didn't make one sound, not even a grunt. He looked in excruciating pain as Jasper roughly held the arm that was broken.

I was about to go for the kill shot when Edward yelled "NO! HE HOLDS VALUABLE INFORMATION!"

I froze, and Carlisle and Jasper jumped. That was the end I realized as the quick glimmer of a knife sliced through the air and embedded itself into the heart of the half vampire. "MY SON!" Joham cried out, and I jumped looking to him in a confused manner.

"NOT YOU, YOU MORONIC EXCUSE FOR A BEING! TALBOT, NOOOO! MY SON, my son…" he continued to whimper so I drowned him out. It made sense that Joham would create another son, then hide him from me. Everyone knows I was never good enough for Joham. That must have been why Samantha's scent changed to better hind "Talbot". Fitting name, stupid bloodhound who couldn't control himself and bit Leah. Leah!

I ran to her side, she was still alive, barely. Her heart was pumping very quickly and I could smell _his_ venom moving through her veins. Seth and Carol who meant nothing but good will came over by me, both crying profusely. I could tell Carol had been on Leah's and Renesmee's side. All we could do was wait for her to die, the venom was too far gone for me to suck it out. The rest of the family were busy getting information out of Joham. I caught random bits of "experiments" this and "half-vampires" that. It really didn't interest me.

I cradled her head in my lap, much like Jacob had done to his comrade Quil. Her breathing was shallow but still there, same as her heart beat. The whole time everyone else was talking to Joham, her vitals didn't get any stronger or any weaker.

"Nahuel. NAHUEL." A hand waved in front of my face and I jumped. Alice was trying to get my attention. "We're done talking to your father, and we can't trust him, we were wondering what-"

"I know what you guys want to do, it don't matter to me whether he's dead or alive. Actually, the deader the better, he won't quit causing havoc until he's dead. And please send Carlisle over, I want to know what's happening with Leah." I said, never once looking up from Leah's face. It looked peaceful, but in pain at the same time. It was torturous, I couldn't believe I let this happen to her.

"Alright I'll send Carlisle over, and Edward too. They'll want to try to help." I merely nodded, my eyes trained on Leah's beautiful face.

Carlisle and Edward came running over, focused on finding out what was going on with Leah. Judging by her fallen brothers, the venom should have killed her by now. They were baffled. Edward could still hear her thoughts, or so he said. He labeled them as catatonic, focused only on the pain coursing through her body, though he said she would remember none of it when she woke.

"If she wakes." Carlisle interjected. "There's no telling what will happen to her, she is quite a unique individual. She could yet die, or she could wake up with no ill effects, or… there's a multitude of different outcomes this could take."

"I can't even see her future any more." Alice added. "Her future is as blank as a new chalkboard. As blank as Jacob's, or my sister's. Unfortunately my sister's dead so I can't see into her future…" Alice trailed off.

"Do you think we can move her?" I asked Carlisle, wanting to get her back to Washington where he would better be able to take care of her.

"Not right now, movement could damage any possibility she has of recovering."

"Then I shall create a shelter here and stay with her." I said, standing up to go and gather branches and giant leaves. It didn't take long for us to create the shelter, I'd been doing it ever since I was big enough, about age four and the Cullen's were great help. I sat by her side, and everyone left, presumably to give me some time alone with her. The jungle never seemed so cruel to me.


	22. Awakening

**A/N: Rewritten and dedicated to noamg for all of the great reviews and for pointing out my flaws the previous chapter. **

"She's waking up!"

"Everyone out, remember Bella?"

"Of course Nahuel may stay. He's got the best chance."

"She's going to be furious when she finds out."

I heard their voices as I slowly began to stir. None of them were totally familiar, although they had a familiar ring. I could tell that I'd heard them before, though more diluted, like I had been hearing them through a cell phone. The scents also were very similar but very different. For the most part my mind thought they smelled good. Sweet but good. Still there was this tiny, muddy portion of me that recognized the scent as vampire and very bad. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into a pair of warm teak. Screeching, I flung myself against a wall, realizing that the move happened much more quickly than the average human should move.

I looked around myself and saw Nahuel, shimmering slightly, standing by the table I had been previously laying on. My eyes widened, this wasn't the Nahuel I remembered! This Nahuel is so much more beautiful, or handsome if you will. I smiled and so did he, though tentatively. He looked worried.

"Nahuel, what's the matter?" I asked, walking towards the table. My voice sounded odd, more feminine but it had no where near the bell-like qualities of Bella or Rosalie.

"I've been worried about you." He replied, his heart fluttering like a hummingbird. His face was tight, and he looked like he lost some weight, if that's even possible for a half vampire.

"Why? What happened? Are we dead?" I looked around the room and through the glass wall to notice the woods that surrounded the Cullen's house. If I was in heaven, why would they stick me in a place that looked like the Cullen's? I must be in hell, but why would Nahuel be here with me? I looked at the metal table that separated Nahuel and I and caught my reflection. Then I knew I was in hell. My face wasn't my face. It was paler, more beautiful, and I sparkled dimly in the fluorescents. And my eyes, they were red! BLOOD RED!!! I gasped. "Nahuel, what happened to me?" I asked him, fear laced through my breath as I saw but couldn't believe.

He inhaled, and a look of pain crossed his face as he gave me the straight out truth. "Talbot happened to you. Do you remember?" His question caught me off guard. I had to sift back through my memories. They were weak, like they happened a lifetime ago. He waited patiently, the look of worry still fixed to his face.

Slowly, so very slowly I started to remember what had happened. I was kidnapped by Talbot and Samantha, then hid in the jungle for weeks by Nahuel's father Joham. Nahuel and Jacob were just about to find us when, my memory suddenly goes blank as I couldn't remember a thing more. I knew what I was supposed to remember was in that black area, but the only thing I could find was a lot of pain. I told Nahuel so.

Nahuel started to tense up, as if he were expecting a blow to befall him as he told me the truth. "It was my fault, I didn't get to you in time, and Talbot bit you." Deep regret and self loathing filled his voice.

"Shh," I shushed him, pulling him into my arms. "It's not your fault, he bit me. He's a- he bit me? Shouldn't I be dead?" I half shrieked.

He flinched and pulled away from me and let out a labored breath. "You would, if you were a werewolf at the time, but you were human so instead of dying. You changed. It took a month, and you almost died a couple of times, but now you're a vampire and it's all my fault."

He started sobbing but I just stood there frozen, the quietness from where I should've heard my hear beating was the loudest thing in the room. My head felt thick as a concrete wall, though porous like the concrete was really pumice. I couldn't comprehend what Nahuel was saying. Bit by bit the information started flowing through the porous rocks of my overloaded brain. It wasn't until I felt the gnawing thirst of a newborn burning at the back of my throat that I fully realized what I had become.

"No." I hissed. "NO!" the thirst was shoved aside as my anger took over. "I'VE BECOME THE VERY THING I USED TO HATE, THAT I STILL HATE! VAMPIRES! NO!" I was shaking so bad. All rational thought left my mind as I ran at the window, past a completely stunned Nahuel. I jumped through it and heard the rip of clothing and gasps before I hit the ground on all fours running as fast as my legs could carry me.

A whole new sort of hunger, different from the burn in my throat, ravaged through me and I immediately started hunting. Quicker than I ever thought possible I had a elk under my paws. I went for the kill bite, ripping the front of the elk's throat out and swallowing it whole. I finished quickly, bones crunching between my teeth like pretzels. I hunted two more elk before I was full. My paws and snout were bloody so I went to the nearest pond to wash off.

It was as I finished washing myself up that I noticed I wasn't looking at a human, or vampire, in the reflection of the water. The reflection looking back at me was one I never thought I'd see again. It was my old wolf face, but it was different. Definitely larger. I looked back over the past twenty minutes and realized I had been at least one and a half times the size of the elk I had hunted. I must have phased when I jumped through the window.

Coming out of my revere, I heard a noise behind me and turned around. Nahuel was standing there, some clothes in his hand. Wordlessly he offered them to me and I nodded. He set them on the ground at my feet, then backed away a little bit and sat down, shutting his eyes and clamping his hands over them. I phased and put my clothes on quickly noticing he had thought of everything, including underwear. I smiled. "I'm ready, you can open your eyes now."


	23. First Kiss

**A/N: This is the final chapter, and as such, I am dedicating it to Master of the Boot, for his totally awesome reviews. They kept me going when I thought I'd never finish this story.**

**Speaking of finishing the story, this ending will probably no be what most of you all expected, nor all you wanted, but my creative juices have run out. Maybe one day I'll write a sequel, but until then, this is basically it. Thanks for reading and all of the great reviews!**

**~Blondejoke101**

_Coming out of my revere, I heard a noise behind me and turned around. Nahuel was standing there, some clothes in his hand. Wordlessly he offered them to me and I nodded. He set them on the ground at my feet, then backed away a little bit and sat down, shutting his eyes and clamping his hands over them. I phased and put my clothes on quickly noticing he had thought of everything, including underwear. I smiled. "I'm ready, you can open your eyes now." _

* * *

He opened his eyes and a smile crossed his lips. "You are the most enchantingly beautiful thing I have ever seen, and watching you phase… words can't describe it."

I smiled back at him. "So I'm a vampire now, huh?" I asked, my smile slipping. He nodded. "But I can phase, and eat while I'm in wolf form. It's better than trying to suck blood in wolf form, did you see how bit I was? I'd need a whole village!" I tried to joke. Nahuel just smiled wanly.

"What?" I asked. "What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering where that left us." He pointed from me to him and back again, to indicate our relationship."

"Hey, I'm still imprinted to you, if that's what you mean." I said, laughing, glad the worry was something so trivial.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. I love you Leah. I love you so much but I don't want the only reason for us to be together to be because you're forced to love me. If you're forced to love me then… it's not really love is it? So I've decided to let you go so you can love who you choose."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. He believed that I didn't truly love him, only the imprint loved him? What was his problem? He was all fine with the imprinting at first but now he's choosing to ignore it? "Nahuel, what the hell are you talking about? 'Cause I don't think you have an eff-ing clue. You have no clue whatsoever what imprinting even is. I bet you're thinking that if it wasn't for the imprinting I wouldn't even look twice at you, am I not right?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." He said nodding. "I don't want to force you into anything just because you imprinted."

"Let me explain imprinting to you. Imprinting is nothing but one giant epiphany. It's basically a 'Hey! Hello! This is the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with! You love him!' The utter devotion is so that in the beginning, you don't fuck things up, as can happen even with true love. Then we get to know each other, and I discover that I love you for real, nor for force. And I discover that you're really so much better for me, and I love you so much more than I ever loved anyone else. That's when I start choosing to love you. That's how imprinting works."

"I'm catching a lot of emotions. Is everyone okay out here?" I heard the pained looking blond Cullen as he ran out of the forest behind Nahuel. I glared at him letting out a feral snarl as I did so. He screeched and practically tripped over himself trying to run back the way he came, a look of intense fear on his face. Nahuel didn't even look phased.

"So, your telling me that at first you were forced to love me, but then you truly fell in love with me?" He asked warily.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Nahuel." I said, smiling. "Now are you going to try to shove me away and break my heart while your at it?"

"No, I understand what imprinting is now." A true smile graced his lips as I walked towards him. He pulled me into his arms and leaned down to kiss me.

Just as our lips were about to touch we were interrupted by a very intelligent and annoying 6 month old, my brother Seth, and Carol. "Leah, guess what? Carol, Seth, and I just had the best idea!"

"How you feeling sis?" Seth asked.

"Can't Leah and I ever get a moment's peace?" Nahuel growled towards the little annoyance.

"I'll… just come back later." Renesmee said, dragging Carol and Seth away.

"Finally," Nahuel said once they were gone, and proceeded to kiss me.

"Finally." I agreed, when we broke off from our first kiss, that had taken almost two months to get to.

* * *

Well, just as every story must have a beginning, it is true that every story must also have an end, and this is the ending point I have chose. I could drag you through the whole relationship between Nahuel and I, but it's… well the reason I had written this story was to let you know dear reader, that you are not the first female shape shifter to ever join the pack. The reason you are reading this is probably because I am not available at the moment to be able to talk to you, so you can now read this and know what to expect, and the hand fate dealt me that hopefully you will never have to face.

Signed,

_Leah Clearwater_

With her three story helpers,

_Nahuel Clearwater_

_Edward Cullen_

_Aro (of the Volturi three)_

* * *


End file.
